Truth or Dare, Mortal Instruments Style!
by DauntlessTheBrave
Summary: Yes, that's the life of the Shadowhunter. Taking daring risks and fighting great battles during a traditional game of Truth or Dare. Charming. Your classic truth or dare, with a Mortal Instruments twist! AU, rated T for Team Crazy! THE DAUNTLESS IS BACK! (me) PREPARE FOR ULTIMATE CRAZYNESS and lots of ninjas ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey peoples! :)**

**So, I decided to write a Truth or Dare piece, based on Mortal Instruments! Still the classic Truth or Dare, just with a little twist! :) All out favorite TMI characters come together for a fun game in a moment of boredom.**

**Open to any suggestions, feel free to review or PM me! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: As much as i'd like to own TMI, i don't. It belongs to the amazing Cassandra Clare :D**

**Enjoy! :D **

* * *

"Okay people, so, Truth or Dare, you know the drill. Thing is, if you can't answer a question, you have to take one article of clothing off," Isabelle says, grinning mischievously. _Oh, God. Here we go, _Clary thought. "And a _proper _piece of clothing, mind you." She adds, quirking her eyebrow at Clary. Clary rolls her eyes.

_How did I get myself into this? _Clary asked herself, sighing. She snuggled down into Jace's lap, grinning as he wrapped his arms around her petit waist.

"Okay! Who wants to go first?" Isabelle chirped, looking around at the group of friends. Simon sat off to the side, looking uncomfortable. Maia and Jordan were sitting on the couch nearby, and Alec was perched on Magnus's lap, blushing as his boyfriend played with his hair. Even Sebastian was slouched against the wall, staring out the window and looking extremely bored.

Clary raised her hand. "One question," She says. "Why is _he _here?" She scowled, pointing at Sebastian. Jace hugger her closer to him and started kissing her neck slowly, it was very distracting and Clary had to focus on what Isabelle was saying. Sebastian glared at her.

Isabelle shrugged. "Well, he's here, isn't he? Whatever. Who wants to start?" Isabelle continues, eyeing Simon hopefully. Simon shifts awkwardly, avoiding her gaze.

"Clary! You can go first!" Isabelle says. _She just had to pick_ _me out. _Clary thought, sighing. Yes, that's the life of the Shadowhunter. Taking daring risks and fighting great battles during a traditional game of Truth or Dare. Charming.

"Fine. Um…" Spotting Alec, she asks, "Truth or Dare?" Alec looks quickly at Magnus, who raises his eyebrows and waves him on. "Um… dare?" He says, not wanting to look like a wimp. Jace sniggers.

"Make out with Magnus between a sheet of paper," She says, smugly, much to Alec's horror. Jace shakes with laughter beneath her. "Simon, go get some paper, will you?" Simon gets up and leaves, just as Alec recovers.

"No! I'm not… I mean…" He stutters.

"It's that," Magnus says, oh so lovingly, "Or this -" He points to Alec's shirt, "- goes." Alec looks like he deeply regrets picking dare… or maybe it's just hanging out with us group of lunatics. Jace laughs at his expression.

"Fine," Alec snaps. Simon returns with the paper, thrusting it at Alec, who takes it gingerly. He holds it up between himself and Magnus, and everyone falls quiet, watching. Alec shoots a nervous glance at Isabelle who looks at him sweetly and ushers him on. Taking a deep breath, he closes his eyes and kisses the spot where Magnus's mouth would be.

Magnus does the same on the other side, and they start making out.

"Eww… gross!" Jace says, covering his eyes. Clary giggles. After a minute, they break apart and Alec makes a face. "There. Done. My turn," He says quickly. Magnus tosses the paper away, encircling Alec in his arms once more. "Alec, darling, it wasn't that bad, was it?" Alec shrugs, looking uncomfortable.

"Um…" He looks around the room. "Izzy! Truth or Dare?"

Isabelle beams, looking happy she was picked. "Truth!" Jace rolls his eyes. "Boring. You can do better than _that, _Iz!"

Isabelle waves him away. "Whatever. Go on Alec, ask me anything!"

"Okay…" Alec says, a grin creeping across his face. _I know that look… _Clary thought. _Isabelle's in trouble. _

"How many guys have you… fucked?" Alec says daringly, narrowing his eyes. The whole room groans, making sickening noises. Isabelle ignores them all.

"You're _ON, _Alexander Lightwood! You like it that way, then? Fine." She pauses, going through a mental list in her head. "Four. There. Happy?" Everyone is sent into hysterics at the look on Alec's face.

"You _WHAT? FOUR? Isabelle!" _He shrieks. She shrugs. "You asked, I told you." Magnus is calm, soothing a seething Alec. "Calm down, Alexander. Get used to it." But I see him roll his eyes.

"My turn," Isabelle says, tossing her hair over her shoulder, as the room quiets down. "Clary. Truth or Dare?"

She had to pick me. She had to. "Um... dare?" I say. Jace gives me a thumbs up and I grin.

"Hmm… I'm not going to make this easy for you," She warns. I shrug.

"Okay… I dare you to…" She starts, deciding. "…have a drinking contest with Sebastian." Maia, Jordan and Simon let out a chorus of 'ooohs'. Sebastian glances at Clary quickly, before looking back out the window, apparently bored. Clary narrows her eyes. Arrogant bastard.

"Fine. Bring it, Sebastian." She says, getting up. "That's my girl," Jace says, grinning and standing, presumably to get the drinks. He returns a minute later, bottle in one hand, and two glasses in the other.

"Okay." Isabelle claps her hands, pleased with her dare. "Drink till the other gives up. And I warn you Clary, Sebastian's good," She says, cheerfully, bouncing on her heels. "Drink up people!"

Clary nervously takes a glass from Jace, waiting for Sebastian to do the same. Isabelle counts us in. "One… two… three, go!" She says.

Clary tips the glass up, Sebastian doing the same. She drains the glass, grabbing another from a cheering Jace. Sebastian is on his third.

Five glasses later, Clary's head is spinning. Sebastian isn't even red in the cheeks! How can that guy _do it? _"Uh… whoa," Clary says, stumbling slightly as she reaches for another glass. She hiccups, draining the glass. Things start to get blurry, and it's time to stop.

"Kay," Clary mumbles. "I'm… dumb, I mean… I'm done," She says, tripping. Jace catches her, laughing. Everyone cheers. Sebastian sets down his glass, not even looking remotely drunk. Clary sits back down in Jace's lap.

"Whoa… Sebastian is guuud," Clary slurs. She hiccups, and Jace laughs. Clary reaches to whisper in his ear. "I think you're cuuute." She says. "Want to…" Her words become more slurred. "Want to go ouut sthome time?" Simon laughs so hard, tears streak down his face.

"We should… get Clary drunk more often," Simon says, breathless from laughing. "It's… so funny," Jace grins. "I think it's sexy. After all, you don't get to see Clary like this _every_ day." He grabs Clary's waist, pulling her back down in his lap, she had been struggling to get up, mumbling something about donkeys. This caused everyone to laugh harder.

"Clary," Jace says in Clary's ear. "Mmh?" She mumbles, distracted.

"I think it's your turn." Jace says. "Ookaay," Clary says happily.

"Jaace!"

"What is it, Clary?"

"Truth or… hic, what was the other one… dare! Truuf or dare?" Clary slurs.

"Dare, Clary, I pick dare," Jace says seriously, stifling a laugh.

"Dare ya to order pizza!" Clary says, bouncing up and down a little on Jace's lap.

"That's easy…" Jace complains.

"NO!" Clary says, suddenly. "…order pizza… and kiss the delivery person!"

"What if it's a guy?" Jace asks.

"Still have to!" Clary insists, thrusting her phone at Jace. Jace takes it. Everyone leans in, wanting to hear the conversation.

"Hello? Yes. Uh, one pepperoni pizza please. Yes, please. Jace Wayland? Yep. Thanks." Jace hangs up, snapping the phone shut. "I'm on. Should be here soon," Jace says triumphantly.

Clary giggles, snuggling into Jace, and he puts his arm around her.

"Well, this will be interesting," Isabelle mutters. "That's for sure," Simon says.

A minute later, the doorbell rings, and Jace jumps up to get it. Clary sits on the floor, and everyone shuffles forward a bit in order to see Jace answer the door.

Jace opens the door. Standing outside, it a hot sixteen year old blonde chick, pizza in one hand.

She looks up at Jace. "Mr Jace Wayland?" She asks.

He smirks. "That's me, baby." He says confidently, slinging his arm around the blonde chick's shoulders carelessly before bending down to kiss her on the lips. She kisses him back, and Isabelle goes 'oooh!', Alec pales, Magnus chuckles, Simon makes retching noises, Maia looks disgusted, Jordan wolf whistles, and Sebastian looks out the window.

After a minute, Jace steps away, winking and stepping back inside the house.

The blondie hands him a slip of paper with a number on it, pausing to kiss him on the cheek and whisper in his ear "Call me," quickly before spinning on her heel and sauntering away, hips swinging. Jace makes a face before closing the door quickly and dropping the pizza on a nearby table.

Clary storms up to him. "JACEEE!" She shrieks. "Why did you make out with _her?_ No FAIR!"

Jace laughs, catching her waist and spinning her around. "Well, you were the one to dare me to," Jace says reasonably, catching her to his chest. Clary frowns. "Okay. I'm sorry," He says, looking into her eyes.  
"Okay." Clary says, still looking wistful. Jace grins. "Fine, dare you to play seven minutes with me, then." Simon groans a little, and Isabelle rolls her eyes.

"Okaayy." Clary says, smiling, and Jace pulls her over to the couch, Clary snuggling down into his lap, getting comfortable.

"Gross!" Jordan makes a face. "Do we have to watch?"

Simon puts his head in his hands.

* * *

**Haha! Who just loves a drunk Clary? Jace sure does. ;)**

**Oh, and for any of you who dont know, Seven minutes is basically were you have to do seven minutes of something with someone. Seven minutes in Heaven is... whatever Isabelle had done. Hah. Don't worry, there's nothing of that coming anywhere soon, so you can come out from under the bed now :P**

**What did you think? Do you think we can make 5 reviews before the next chapter? :)**

**Hope you liked it! This chapter was just a warm up, next chapter is when it gets interesting! ^^**

**Malec and Clace drama coming up! (No break ups. Thats just sad D:**

**Peace off!**

**~DauntlessTheBrave**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! Thanks to everyone that posted all those nice reviews and suggestions! I really appreciate it :)**

**So, here's the next chapter for you! Just like i promised, after 5 nice reviews :) You guys are really nice! Just makes me write faster! :D This chapter may be a little WTF, but i had a request from my bestie who was like "YOU HAVE GOT TO DO THIS!" So... yes this is for you :)**

**Oh, and my exams are coming up - in TWO weeks and i seriously need to study for it. I am a total slacker, but i think it's time to shape up and STUDY! Lately iv'e been very obsessed with Fanfic, though i'm really feeling the pressure now. So i'm sorry, i'll probably be able to update maybe once a week, but not that often so don't expect much :( Exams a bitch for studying.**

**Also, this weekend i haven't updated because i went away... i'm sorry! I had a wonderful 4 day trip over the long weekend... but i'm back now! :)**

**So, i'll leave you to the second chapter now! Hope you enjoy it! ^^**

* * *

"Um… guys? Your seven minutes is up." Maia says, interrupting and causing the room to sigh in collective relief.

"Can't we have an extra five minutes," Jace whines, Clary on his lap.

"You guys can make out all you want later… some people want to play the game here, and not all of us are interested in watching you guys kiss," Maia points out. Jordan chortles.

"Aww, fine." Jace sighs, picking Clary up and sitting back on the floor again, Clary next to him. Jace puts his arm around Clary and she snuggles into his shoulder. Simon mimics throwing up, and Clary sticks her tongue out at him.

"Kay Clary, your turn again," Isabelle says.

Clary grins, spotting the untouched pizza near the door. "Simon, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Simon smiles at being picked.

"Dare you to eat the whole pepperoni pizza." Clary says, challengingly.

Simon's eyes widen. "I… uh, I'm on a diet."

Everyone looks at Simon in disbelief, and Clary raises her eyebrows. Simon was as skinny as a stick. Simon blushes, clearing his throat and looking at Clary and Jace defiantly. "Actually, after seeing that… I'm good. I think if I eat anything, I'll be sick for real."

Isabelle sniggers, Alec smirks and Maia and Jordan smile and roll their eyes. "Also… I'm vegetarian." Simon finishes, ticking his list of excuses off his fingers. "Sooo… no thanks."

He peels his shirt off, revealing his pale skin underneath and sits in his jeans. Clary giggles. "SIMON'S STRIPPING!" She announces, reaching over to poke him. Jace snorts.

"Okay…" Simon says, shifting, his legs crossed. "Um… Magnus, Truth or Dare?"

Magnus grins over Alec's shoulder at the challenge. "Hm. I think I'll pick Truth, actually."

"Hmm…" Simon strokes his chin. Isabelle rolls her eyes, and Simon stops. "How many people have you been with before Alec? In your…" Simon waves his hands. "… 800 years of living. Roughly." Jace lets out a low whistle. Alec freezes on Magnus's lap, waiting.

Magnus considers this briefly, before shrugging answering promptly. "Somewhere between maybe 80 and… 150." He says. Alec flushes a deep shade of red, before standing up quickly and walking over to the couch, where he flung himself down angrily, scowling at Magnus.

"Well, what did you expect?" Magnus shrugs. "I didn't live eight hundred years to mope around alone, you know." When Alec doesn't reply, Magnus sighs. "You're everything I've wanted, Alexander. Don't pretend you mean nothing to me. Just because I've been with a lot of people, doesn't mean I've particularly _loved _anyone. Specifically. Alec smiles sadly at Magnus.

"I know… it's just… a big number." Jace bursts into laughter, and Isabelle face-palms, slapping her forehead in Alec's silliness. Alec looks disdainfully at Jace, although he isn't frowning anymore. He walks back over to Magnus and sits next to him again.

"A… a big number?" Jace is breathless from laughter. Next to him, Clary is singing "I've got your number" by Passion Pit and swinging from side to side.

"Alec Lightwood! Out of all the romantic things you could had said, you go for… 'It's just… a _big number?_" Isabelle mimics Alec's shaky voice. Alec looks embarrassed, hiding his face in Magnus's shirt. Magnus hugs him around the chest, smirking at Jace. "Yeah, whatever," Alec mumbles. Magnus holds back a smile as Alec reaches up to kiss Magnus.

Settling down again, Magnus looks around the room. "Maia… Truth or Dare?"

Maia smirks. "Dare, of course. Truth is the easy way out."

Magnus grins. "Alright, if you say so." He thinks for a minute before saying, "Slow dance with Sebastian." Maia doubles over, miming puking onto the floor, making a face. Sebastian smiles coldly. "You know you want to, Maia." He sneers. Jace and Simon roll around laughing at the expression on Maia's face, Clary is giggling hysterically while clutching Jace's arm for support, and Isabelle is shaking her head with distaste. Alec and Magnus aren't paying very much attention…

"You WISH! Fine, since I wouldn't turn down a dare…" She stalks over to Sebastian, staring him down for a second before taking his hand, gritting her teeth as she does so, and he places his other hand on her waist while she does the same to his shoulder. They begin stepping in a slow circle, and Clary, still laughing, starts humming a waltz, Jace and Isabelle joining in.

After a minute, Maia lets go of Sebastian, poking her tongue out at Jace, Clary and Isabelle before walking back over to Jordan and sitting on the couch. "Don't even _think _I enjoyed that," She tells Sebastian, grimacing, and wipes her hands on her jeans. Sebastian smirks. Everyone applauds as Maia sits down.

Clary bounces up and down, still keeping up her out-of-beat chant of a slow waltz. Suddenly realizes everyone else has stopped, and quiets down, fading to nothing. She looks around. "What?"

Maia, Jace, Alec, Magnus, Simon, Jordan and Isabelle burst into laughter, while Clary sits looking confused and puzzled as everyone rolls around on the ground in hysterics.

Minutes later, everyone calms down a bit, and Maia chooses Simon. "Truth or Dare?"

"Um, I think I'll go for truth this time." Simon shrugs. Maia grins evil-like, causing Simon to look uncomfortable. "What?" He says. "Why are you looking at me like that?" He starts to get creeped out.

"If you think you're taking the easy way out, you're wrong," Maia smirks. Simon looks worried. "Um… just ask already," He says, looking both nervous and a little frightened by the expression on Maia's face.

"Kay. How long have you been in love with Clary, and never admitted it?" Maia asks knowingly.

"What?!" Simon splutters, flushing a dark shade of red. "Since when… I don't… what are you talking about?" He stalls.

Maia rolls her eyes. "Come on Simon, don't pretend it's not true. It's obvious. Well, at least to some people." She eyes Clary, who still bobbing around and muttering something that sounds a lot like Sexy and I Know it by LMFAO.

Simon looks down at his lap and mutters something un-comprehendible. "What was that?" Maia asks sweetly. "I'velikedherfrmabouttwelve," Simon mutters, a little more louder than before.

"Twelve?" Isabelle says, and Jace sniggers. "That's so sweet. How come you never said anything about it?" Simon shrugged. "Didn't think she ever… you know. Liked my like that."

Jace smirked, slinging his arm across Clary's shoulders. "You right – she didn't. I have been her one and only love -" He was cut off by a glare from Isabelle. "Jace! Don't be so mean. The poor guy's loved her since forever."

Jace settled for kissing Clary instead, and they started making out passionately on the floor. "Clary!" Isabelle snapped. Simon was looking at the floor, still red in the cheeks. "Mmh?" Clary responded, distracted once more by Jace.

"Quit it!" Isabelle looked pissed. Really pissed. Jace got off Clary, and settled for kissing her on his lap instead. Isabelle glared at him, before turning back to Simon. "Your turn, Simon."

"Um," Simon looks up quickly, eyes stopping on Jordan. "Jordan, Truth or Dare?"

Jordan yawns, stretching. "Why dare, of course."

Simon thinks for a minute, looking around thoughtfully. "Um… do push ups until you collapse," He challenges. Jordan shrugs. "Easy," He says, before getting down on his stomach and starting to do push ups…

Ninety-four push ups later…

"Ninety four, what's it called, sixty two, forty-three…" Clary sang, the alcohol had still not quite worn off yet. Maia was excited, bouncing a little on the couch as she counted. "Ninety-four… no! Come on, Jordan! …Aww, nice job." Jordan had finally collapsed on the floor, panting. Jace scrunched up his nose. "Looks like you just had a good time," He commented. "You know, sweaty, hot, on the floor and panting…" Simon looked at him sceptically.

Jace shrugs. "…What? He does."

"Yeah, but you don't have to point it out."

"So you agree with me."

"I never said that."

"Whatever."

"You know, I would've just faked collapsing, so I didn't have to do that many if I were you," Clary points out. Jordan, still panting, hauled himself to his feet, collapsing on the couch. "Clary, Truth or Dare." He says breathlessly.

"Truth!" She says happily.

"How many people have you kissed, and who? Not including your mom, and Luke of course." He asks.

Clary grins, unfazed by the question. "Six, I think!"

Jace frowns, pulling Clary tighter against his chest. Isabelle rolls her eyes. "Like _you_ haven't kissed about fifty different girls, Jace" She mutters, under her breath. Jace shoots her a looks, but Clary doesn't seem to hear.

"Who are they?" Jordan asks, curious.

"Jaace, Siiimon, Eric, what's-his-name, hot-guy-from-class, and…" She pauses. "…Sebastian."

Everyone falls silent at the last name, broken only by Simon. "Well, I wondered what you were doing that day you were late to fifth period… you came back with your hair looking like a haystack!" He says. Isabelle laughs, and Simon frowns. "That guy wasn't even hot, anyways."

Jace scowls, hugging Clary possessively, grinning when she wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him again.

"Clary…" Isabelle sings in her sing-song voice.

"Yeah?"

"Your turn."

Clary detaches herself from Jace, looking around the room once more.

"Isabelle, truth or dare?" She asks.

"Dare." Isabelle replies, hugging her knees to her chest and rocking back and forth.

"I dare you to… text the lyrics of _Call Me Maybe_ to someone random," Clary grins, and Jordan shouts 'Good one!'

Isabelle rolls her eyes. "That song is SO overrated." But she pulls out her phone and hands it to Clary, who enters a random number, hands it back, and begins texting away.

**Isabelle:** Hey, I just met you

**Derik: **'Scuse me darling?

**Isabelle: **And this is crazy…

**Isabelle: **But here's my number…

**Derik: **Baby, that song is so sexy

**Isabelle: **So call me maybe

**Derik: **That sounds like an invite for a date…

**Isabelle: **Um… no

**Derik: **Look stranger, want to go out?

**Isabelle: **I'm leaving now. Please delete my number…

"Great. Now I'm going to have some stalker come to my house at night…" Isabelle shudders, while Clary laughs hysterically.

"Did… did you see that?" She shrieks. "Baby… that song is… so sexy," She laughs.

Isabelle rolls her eyes. "Not funny." But she's smiling. "Okay, my turn…"

* * *

**So? Dont ask who Derik is. I dont know :P**

**And i did make Eric have kissed Clary, even though thats like, EW. Ahaha. IT WAS ERIC**

**I am a review whore. **

**Satisfy my needs, and review please! :3**

**Any suggestions review or PM! :)**

**(Although, have in mind that i may not get to use your idea :( Also with all my EXAMS coming up, i dont have time to check my emails! So it may be a while until i get to your idea.)**

**Thanks! ^^**

**Love ya :)**

**xoxox**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ahh! I know i said that i may not post for a week while i study for exams, well stuff that!**

**I know, i really should study because YES i am such a sucker for exams, though i just cant seem to stop writing! After all the encouragement, i just want to please everybody and get these chapters out read fast for you guys! :) You make me so happy!**

**So, here's a thank-you chapter. But i'm probably not going to post again within this week, you'll probably get another chapter maybe next week, or on the weekend.**

**Wish me luck for my exams! (I'll need it. TRUST ME. D:**

**Thanks everybody! Your awesome! :)**

**Now read on, and enjoy the chapter!**

****Thanks to (Anonymous) for their epic ideas! Hope you like them, i tried my best :)**

_**DISCLAIMER: **_

**Me: **"Cassandra, could you please give me the rights to The Mortal Instruments?"

**Cassandra Clare: **"Um... who are you, stalker? Who do you think you are anyways, asking for rights?"

**Me: **"I am your biggest and best fan."

**Cassandra Clare: **"Please stay away from me, and delete my number, however you got that."

**Me: **"Fine." (Makes pout-y face and goes sulks in the corner)

**[This didnt actually happen, although i like to think i had a convo with Cassandra Clare :)**

* * *

Isabelle looks around the room, settling on Jace.

"Truth or Dare?" She asks him.

"Dare." He replies confidently.

"Dare you to… not kiss Clary for the rest of the game." Isabelle smiles cruelly.

"Sorry, not happening." Jace says, not even having to think about it. Pulling his shirt over his head, he pulls Clary onto his lap again and kisses her. She giggles traces patterns on his chest, causing him to smirk over at Isabelle. It was kind of hard to ignore the fact that he was just sitting in his jeans, as Simon was, although Simon's body wasn't nearly as nice as Jace's, Clary realized guiltily…

"Fine," Isabelle snaps. "You just can't last without making out with anyone, anyways."

Jace shrugs. "What can I say? Anyways, it's my turn." He smiles over at Sebastian sweetly, who scowls down at him coldly.

"Sebastian, you haven't had much of a say in this game. Truth or dare?" Jace asks.

"Dare," Sebastian sighs, looking bored.

"Wear a pair of Isabelle's panties on your head and walk around outside saying hello to people on the street." Jace challenges, leaning back and putting his hands behind his head, as if knowing Sebastian wouldn't do it.

"Eewww!" Isabelle shrieks, jerking her hands to cover her mouth in mock horror.

"Fine." Sebastian says cockily, smirking at the look of honest shock on Jace's face as he realises that Sebastian would go through with the dare.

Isabelle tosses a pair of black lacey panties at Sebastian, who gingerly holds it up in one hand.

"Yes, their clean." Isabelle rolls her eyes, before adding, "And I don't want those back, either."

Sebastian places them on his head, and is about to go outside onto the street when Jace calls out, "WAIT!" – strides over to Sebastian , and pulls the panties down hard so that he's wearing them like a sort of hat. Sebastian grimaces, and everyone laughs hysterically at the sight of Sebastian wearing black lacy panties – on his head.

"Now that's something you don't see every day!" Alec crows. Sebastian looks at him sourly.

Standing up, Alec races to follow Sebastian outside. "This is something I've got to see!" He shouts to the rest of them, before dashing outside. Everyone shouts words of agreement and follows Alec outside, Isabelle hesitates before hurrying after them, muttering, "I never thought Alec could be so enthusiastic about these things," and stepping outside, where Sebastian was walking along the street, Jace, Clary, Simon, Magnus, Alec, Maia and Jordan all following behind and giggling.

A pretty and very important-looking woman is walking along with a briefcase in one hand, Sebastian walks up to her and says forcefully, "Hello." The woman looks horrified, quickly stalking off in the opposite direction, without looking back.

Magnus roars with laughter. "Bet that's the first time you've been rejected for your looks!"

Sebastian looks over at Jace, who shakes his head. "You're not done yet, Seb. One more person."

This time Sebastian walks over to a teen with lots of facial piercings and wearing a leather jacket. He hesitates slightly before striding over to him and saying, "Hello," stiffly to the teen.

"Dude," The face-piercing guy says, raising an eyebrow. "You might want to… uh, check your hair." Sebastian winces, making a face.

"Yeah… okay." He says flatly, shuffling away awkwardly.

Clary covers her mouth with her hand, stifling laughter, Jace takes Clary's hand away from her mouth and kisses her, yet again, Isabelle and Alec are rolling on the floor with laughter.

The piercing dude looks at them with that 'Um I don't know you so I'm going to move away now…' look and walks away, eyes wide.

Magnus, looking amused, grins at the sight of Sebastian. Simon keeps his head down, shaking his head and face-palming, probably thinking something along the lines of "I don't know him _or _this crazy bunch of lunatics"

Maia and Jordan are laughing and Maia is using her iPhone to snap pictures of Sebastian, who is storming over to them and yelling something that consists of a LOT of swear words, aside from that something along the lines of "Don't you DARE think of posting that on Facebook! I'm going to come right over there and kick your sorry ass…"

Jace mutters "Fuck yeah," Before stepping in to break things up before they got too bad. "Come on, let's get back to the game, shall we? Sebastian, your turn."

As they walked back to the door, and were all settled comfortably under the roof of their house, (Well, what you'd call comfortably, not including Sebastian, who was still swearing under his breath as he swiped for Maia's iPhone), Sebastian glared around at the room, stopping on Isabelle this time.

"This… is for those horrific panties I had to wear on my head," He hisses, causing everyone to laugh again at the memory.

"So, Isabelle, the question is… truth or dare?" He asks, narrowing his eyes.

"Dare." Isabelle says just as boldly, not flinching the slightest under Sebastian's gaze.

"Call the Fish and Chips shop and ask for condoms." Sebastian says immediately like he already knew exactly what he was going to say. Which was… slightly creepy.

"Got ya phone? Cuz I'm not using mine," Says Isabelle easily, not at all challenged by this dare. Or maybe just _looking_ at ease, and not backing down at Sebastian's dare.

"Fine." Sebastian tosses the phone across the room. It's a hard throw, but Isabelle manages to catch it.

She dials the number of the Fish and Chip store, Jace leaning forward with Clary to hear the call. Maia and Jordan do the same, and, reluctantly, so do Alec and Magnus. Simon shuffles forward to hear too.

"Hello, Fish and Chi -" The store person gets cut off by Isabelle, getting straight to the point.

"HELLO! Can I please have a packet of condoms? Quick? Do you have any in stock, RIGHT NOW?" She yells down the phone. Jace and Clary roll around on the ground, stifling hysterical laughter and getting a look from Simon that says, "Don't ruin it! Be quiet!" Which just makes them laugh harder.

Maia makes a face and Jordan fails to keep a straight face. Isabelle smiles in success as the salesperson at the Fish and Chips store replies awkwardly,

"Um, ma'am, this is a Fish and Chip store. If you're looking for… ahem, condoms, I suggest you call somewhere else… pharmacy, maybe." He says.

"Oh!" Isabelle squeaks. Simon gestures at Isabelle frantically, who tries to make out his words. "Um… too late. Never mind?" She says, and Simon nods. Clary is laughing so hard, tears streak down her face. "Sorry!" Isabelle adds. "And thanks! I'll consider that… next time."

"Sure, um, bye." The store person hangs up quickly, no doubt really freaked out by Isabelle's acting. Not to mention the caller ID reads Sebastian Verlac.

Isabelle snaps the phone shut, grinning triumphantly. Sebastian actually looks mildly impressed, which Isabelle was definitely pleased about.

Clary and Jace are still laughing their heads off, Jace is rolling about on the floor. Clary is lying on her back, shaking with laughter. "Quick… got any condoms?" She chokes out, laughing even more.

A new wave of laughter wracks Jace's body and he pulls Clary up and kisses her, both of them still giggling into the kiss. It's so funny and ridiculous, everyone else starts laughing as well. Even Sebastian manages a smile.

Isabelle looks superior. "_My _turn," She says. Clary is still gasping from laughter, and Isabelle waits.

"Jace, Truth or Dare?" Isabelle asks, examining a fingernail loftily.

"Truth." Jace says, and Simon gasps.

"I'd never thought I'd live to see the day when Jace would chose truth," Simon says in mock amazement.

Jace shrugs. "I like to mix it up a little. You know." He looks at Isabelle. "What you got? Shoot."

Isabelle looks straight at Jace and asks, a hint of a smile on her lips, "How many girls have you slept with?" Jace's eyes go wide, and Alec coughs. Simon swears.

"What… why… what was that for?!" Jace splutters, looking at Clary whose eyes are narrowed.

"That was for making out with Clary when Simon just admitted his _love _for her!" Isabelle replies, evenly. Simon smiles at her gratefully. She grins back. "…also, Alec asked _me _and _I_ admitted it. So, why not you? Scared? Is poor Jacey gunna turn the _truth _down?" She puts emphasis on the word _truth, _making a pouty face. Jace looks pained.

Not wanting to damage his pride, Jace shoots a look at Clary before answering hesitantly, "… five." Everyone looks at him in disbelief, and Isabelle asks, "Same or different people?" He looks down at his hands. "Different," He says, swallowing nervously and glancing at Clary again, who is looking at her lap, her expression hidden. Jace shifts awkwardly on the spot.

"Clary?" She's silent, avoiding his gaze. "Clary, you aren't… mad, are you?"

The rest of the room continues to glare at Jace.

"None of them ever meant anything to me!" Jace says in exasperation, looking at Clary desperately. "Only five. It was only _five. Only _one more than Isabelle!"

When everybody continues to remain silent, Jace gets even more panicked.

"I was probably drunk…" He stutters, trailing off into silence where everyone continues to stare. (In Isabelle and Simon's case, glare)

"Am I mad?" Clary says at last, breaking the silence. "I kind of figured," Clary looked up, a small smile on her face as if she was slightly amused, "…That it would be higher than that. You know. Somewhere around maybe twenty."

"_Twenty?" _Jace yelped. "What did you take me for, some kind of man-whore?" But the relief was evident on his face.

She shrugs. "Well, considering your reputation…" She grins. "…yeah, something like that."

Isabelle laughs, and Simon lets out a breath, which he was probably holding.

"Okay, you have a point." Jace says, holding his hands above his head in defeat.

"Only five, but how many behind-door make out sessions, huh?" Clary points out.

"That…" Jace points a finger at her, eyebrows raised, then pauses, thinking, followed by a grin and a laugh. _You win. _"Okay, well, that's different."

"That's what I thought." Clary smiles fully now, scooting over once more to Jace and resting her head on his shoulder. He hesitates slightly this time, before leaning over and taking her face in his hands, she smiles up at him and nods slightly, confirming his silent question, and he kisses her once more.

"Dammit you two! Skip the make out session and play the game already! Jeez, okay Jace, you're forgiven this time, but if you sleep with anyone else besides Clary…" Isabelle draws her finger over her throat, and Jace laughs.

"Okay, I get the picture." Arm around Clary, he asks, "Magnus, truth or dare?"

* * *

**This chapter was kind of iffy, i know! :( I'm sorry...**

**Well, i tried, anyways. Thanks to Anonymous for their ideas for Truths/Dares! :) I dont actually know how many girls Jace has slept with. Well, i guess we'll never know. But i assumed it would be higher than five... :P**

**Anyways, thanks for reading! :)**

**Dont forget to review ^^**

**~DauntlessTheBrave**

**xoxox**

**(Oh, btw... anyone have a truth/dare for Magnus? he hasn't had many turns yet, so any ideas people?)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, once again AUDIENCE!**

**I know it was a while since i updated, im sorry :( *Makes sad face.***

**But here's the next chaaapter! ^^ *Does crazy dance around the room***

**Anyhoo! Enjoy!**

**...**

**Now i'm all depressed. :(**

**Maybe i'll go watch The Avengers again! ^^**

* * *

"Dare, hon." Magnus waves his perfectly manicured hand. With sparkly nail polish.

Jace thinks for a second, snapping his fingers and grinning when he thinks of something. "Dare you to… swap clothes with Clary for the rest of the game." His grin stretches wider when Magnus looks horrified.

"Why Jace! She'd utterly ruin the whole look! It would be disastrous! Preposterous!" Magnus says.

Jace smirks. "All the more reason to do it," He says. "You'd have to remove some of the clothing if you don't do the dare, anyways." Jace adds.

Clary seemed to be paying no attention whatsoever, hugging Jace around the shoulders and rocking back and forth, singing something along the lines of "Good Time" By Carly Rae Jespen and Owl City. Magnus shudders, apparently disapproving of her choice of songs, as well. And eyeing her like he wanted to give her a major make-over.

"How am I meant to swap clothes with her?" He says, distastefully, and Alec smirks.

"Well, you can keep your… uh, _undergarments," _Jace says, putting sarcastic emphasis on the word. "So… I guess just you know…" He gestures with his hands, making a swapping motion while waving them around.

Magnus sighs dramatically, getting up and dragging Clary to the bathroom door and shoving her inside, before swiftly following her into the room, winking at Alec. Alec rolls his eyes. Clary appeared to not know at all what was going on, and after a few seconds in the bathroom together, Jace and the others head a shriek echoing from the midst of the bathroom.

"MAGNUS! … what are you doing?" She shrieks.

A pause. Then, "YOU WANT ME TO STRIP? WHAT THE HELL MAGNUS…"

Jace and Izzy burst into laughter. Jace wondered how Magnus was going to convince Clary to get her clothes off, and then, who knows _what._

A few more minutes of silence, and then, "But MagNUS!" Clary whined. "It's all sparkly…" Could be heard, Clary's voice high and whiny as Magnus no doubt tried to wrestle her out of her clothes and into his.

A few more minutes later and Clary emerged, grumbling at Magnus, who followed close behind. Sebastian sniggered at both their appearances, earning a reproachful look from Clary, as she stuck her tongue out at him, causing him to grin lazily. Jace and Izzy were rolling on the floor in hysterics. Magnus rolled his eyes.

Clary was wearing a very sparkly, very green cut-off top that fell off both shoulders, an enormous shiny gold belt, tight black skinny jeans, complete with black platform shoes and gold earrings. Magnus had even forced bright green eye shadow on Clary's lids, they brought out her striking green emerald eyes and complimented the outfit.

Magnus, looking completely un-like himself, was eyeing Clary proudly, with a sense of affection. "You should really dress like this more often, Clary," Magnus grins.

"I agree," Jace said, eyeing the tight black skinny jeans that showed off Clary's ass.

Alec had a fake look of horror on his face as Magnus sat down. "Magnus! Your wearing…" He gasped dramatically. "…_Normal clothes! _I never thought I would live to see the day…"

Magnus rolled his eyes, looking plainer than usual in plain jeans that were frayed at the end, (Frayed? Get it? No…?) and a plain sky blue shirt that clung to his body.

"Okay, then!" He grins cheerfully, glancing around the room once more. He looks down at his boyfriend, sitting in his lap. "Alec, truth or dare?"

Alec looked up at him warily. "What would you do if I said truth?"

"You wouldn't, now answer the question," Magnus says, waving his hand at Alec.

"I guess I'm going for dare then," Alec sighs.

Magnus beams at him. "That's my Alec." Alec rolls his eyes. "Well?" He asks, indignantly, ducking out of Magnus's embrace.

"Kiss me, darling." Magnus smiles his cat-like grin, eyes twinkles.

Alec sighs, rolling his eyes again and mumbling something uncomprehending under his breath, before leaning in to kiss Magnus. After a few minutes, Alec breaks it up, swearing. Magnus growls, dragging Alec back towards me, but Alec pushes him away. "Magnus…" He holds up his hands up in front of him, warding Magnus off.

He turns towards the rest of them, ignoring Magnus's protests. Isabelle sighs with relief. "God, I'd thought you'd never stop," She huffed. "With you going at each other like that…" Alec glares in her direction, and she shrugs. "Well, you would have thought Magnus only wanted to play this game for that…"

Alec ignores her, talking instead to Clary. "Truth or dare."

"DARE." Clary replies evenly.

"Kiss Sebastian." Alec says boldly, feeling mean. Jace's eyes widen slightly. Sebastian smirked.

"He's my brother." She replies, glaring.

"He doesn't seem to mind." Alec shrugs, eyeing Sebastian. It was true, Sebastian grinned like a predator about to sink its teeth into its prey…

"Blech, I kissed him once already, isn't that enough?" Clary protested, making a face.

"You know you enjoyed it." Sebastian drawled lazily, grinning sexily down at Clary.

She rolled her eyes. "You wish. It's not like I actually _wanted _you or anything,"

He narrowed his eyes. "Scared to let your pride down, Clarissa?"

She sucked in her breath. Nobody called her Clarissa, except for Jocelyn. She narrowed her eyes, standing up suddenly so she was level to Sebastian. Not that she actually reached anywhere near his shoulders. "Clary…" Jace said hesitantly. "You don't have to do this…"

"It's _fine, _Jace." Clary hisses at Jace, before turning back to Sebastian, who laughs cruelly. "Listen to little Clary." He smiles. "Maybe she doesn't wantjust you, Jace."

Clary shakes her head, eyes narrowed dangerously, before slamming Sebastian up against the wall and kissing him. As soon as their lips made contact, she pulled away, but Sebastian was quicker than that. Grabbing her roughly around her waist, he kissed her harder, crushing her small body to his. She growled into the kiss, shoving hard against his chest, but he was stronger, holding tight to her body and deepening this kiss further. Clary groaned.

Jace sat up straighter, fists clenched at his sides, jaw set. "Sebastian -"

Clary turned in his arms, wriggling away from him. Free from his grasp, she spun on her heel and slapped him hard across his face.

"Fuck you," She growled. "What _was _that? You had bloody _no right _to -"

Sebastian laughed, cupping the side of this face with his hand. "It's alright, little sister." He grinned. He stepped closer, and Jace was by Clary's side in an instant. "Don't touch her, Sebastian." He narrowed his eyes at Sebastian. "You may be as good as my brother, but don't think I wouldn't hesitate to injure you…"

Sebastian laughed. Clary made a noise of disgust, taking Jace's arm and leading him away where they sat down in their original seats on the floor. "Can't _believe _that bastard…" Clary muttered under her breath. Isabelle glared at Sebastian. Simon glared. Alec glared. Magnus glared. Maia glared. Jordan whistled innocently. Everyone stared at him. He stopped. "What?" He said in bewilderment. Isabelle rolled her eyes at him.

The kiss seemed to have awoken Clary from her drunk state, who glared around the room before eyeing Maia. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Maia says calmly.

"Kiss Jordan." Clary said.

Maia threw up her hands in exasperation. "Now _what _is with the kissing thing? First Alec and Magnus, then Clary and Sebastian…" Maia trailed off. "Who next? Simon and Isabelle, I'm guessing?" She said sarcastically.

"OI!" Jace said. "What about me?" Maia ignored him.

Simon blushed and looked down. Isabelle rolled her eyes, waving a hand at Maia, not at all fazed at the prospect of kissing Simon. "Oh come on, Maia. It's not like you don't want to…" Isabelle sighed dramatically. "Am I the only one who doesn't have a problem with this?" She looked around the room expectantly.

Jace shrugged. "Not really, except for when it comes to -" he glared once more at Sebastian. "- acertain dickhead…" Sebastian rolled his eyes, grinning at Clary behind Jace's back. Clary looked at him in distaste, scooting closer to Jace, who wrapped an arm around her shoulders with another glare at Sebastian.

"It's not that I don't _want _to…" She sighed. "Just not… you know." Maia frowned at Isabelle and Jace disapprovingly before moving closer to Jordan on the couch, reaching forward to kiss him.

Simon sighed.

* * *

**GO Iron Man! ^^**

**AUDIENCE! What are you doing, watching Avengers with me? o.O**

**So how was it? Sorry it was so short! D: im just really tired, though i promise i'll update sooner next time! :) Requests open!**

**I thought it was a pretty good chapter...**

**Kind of...**

**Okay, the Avengers fantasy wore off again :(**

**Hope it was enjoyable! (Apart from the many glares going on... there was an awful lot of kisses too, but yea. Requests from Guest and Anonymous. Hope you liked it! :) Also, thanks to karenlikespie for their support for my exams... ^^**

**Which, now that i think about it, are _THIS_ week! *Hides under table and be all depressed :(***

**D:**

**Maybe i'll go watch the Avengers again...**

**Peace off!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hellllooo! :)**

**You may ask why i am insanely happy.**

**You may guess. Calm your tits, its nothing that bad.**

**You guessed!**

**EXAMS ARE OVER! :D *Does cartwheels all over the room, gets dizzy and falls over***

**EEEk! Yes, i am high on rainbows and unicorns! But it is TRUE! O_O **

**^_^ Anyways, i just had to share that with you! Sorry for the Burden of Knowledge. ONTO THE STORY!**

**Yes! ANyways, requests from (Anonymous)! Hope this satisfies you! :3**

**_DISCLAIMER:_**

**Me: **Cassandra, who does the Mortal Instruments belong to?

**Cassandra Clare: **ME!

**Me: ***Looks at audience* Well that pretty much clears that up...

**Cassandra Clare: **CHEESE!

**Yes, because i am on FIRST NAME-SPEAKING-THING-(I-DONT-KNOW-WHAT-ITS-CALLED) terms with Cassandra! xD**

* * *

"Simon, truth or dare?" Maia turned her gaze upon Simon.

"Shall I go dare?" Simon mused.

"Just pick," Isabelle rolled her eyes, sighing dramatically.

"Dare it is, then." Simon grinned.

"Let Isabelle give you a makeover." Maia said smugly.

Isabelle sat up straight, clapping her hands together and cheering. "YES! Oh, Maia, _yes._ Thank you! _Thank _you! This is perfect! _SUCKER!_" Isabelle yells, doing a happy dance on the spot, waving her arms in victory.

Simon's reaction is priceless. Groaning, he face palms, his hand sliding down his face. "_Why, _oh why, did I ever agree to this?" He says, words muffled by his hand.

"That, or…" Maia flicks her hand at his jeans. "…those go. And I do _not _think you're the one for the whole skin-and-boxers look…" Isabelle rolled around laughing. Maia looked around and shrugged. Jace cleared his throat. "It's kind of true, Simon… hate to break it to you buddy,"

Simon grimaces. "Guess I've got no other option, then…" Isabelle shrieks, jumping up and dragging Simon to the bathroom with her. As she marches him in through the door, Simon calls over his shoulder, "At my funeral, at least let me wear something decent!" He shouts.

"We promise we _won't!" _Jace calls back, smirking. Clary smacks his arm.

While they wait for Simon and Izzy to reappear, Maia turns to Clary. "At least kissing Sebastian seemed to have sobered you up a bit," She observed.

Clary had started to doze off against Jace's shoulder. She started, sitting up and blinking. "What?" She said rather loudly. "Simon agreed to the dare," Jace informed her proudly. Clary grinned. "Excellent."

Clary rubbed at her eyes. "Maybe I'm sober… so what?"

Maia looked at her with her eyebrows arched. "Do you have _any _idea about what you were like, when you were drunk?" She shook her head in disbelief. "Seriously?"

Clary shrugged. "Not that I remember much of it. Or care." Jace grinned a wicked grin. "_Really?" _He asked, putting his face close to her neck and licking it.

Clary grinned. "Okay, no. I remember, alright…" She whispered seductively to Jace.

Sebastian snorted in disgust. "Save it for the bedroom, guys. Not that I want to know what goes on in there…" He trailed off, staring at the sight of Clary and Jace on the floor, his eyes wide. "Okay… no. Never mind. That's just… _disturbing_."

"My mind is _scarred _for life." Simon had reappeared, Isabelle hot on his heels. Jace, who was pinned down by Clary on the floor, jerked upwards in a fit of laughter, causing Clary to fall of his lap and crash into Sebastian's legs, leaned up against the wall. "What? FREAKING…" She said, as she saw Simon's appearance. The rest was lost in hysterical laughter as everyone, including Sebastian, rolled around the floor in agonizing laughter as Simon stood, awkwardly in the midst of the laughing. "Oh, Simon…" Maia giggled. "Good job, Izzy!"

Izzy choked with laughter along with everybody else, slapping her hand on her thigh and doubling over with giggles.

Simon stood in the midst of the bodies that were writhing on the floor with laughter, looking very embarrassed and annoyed at Isabelle. After a minute he let out an exasperated little chuckle-cross-sigh, seeing they weren't about to stop laughing. He clears his throat. "Okay, I look ridiculous. I'll give you that…" He says.

He did. His hair was spiked up, random streaks of blue and hot pink through it, resembling Magnus's trademark crazy hair. His face was pale, with huge blotches of pink blush staining his skin. Bright red lipstick was smeared over his lips, making them stand out against his skin. Mascara outlined his eyelashes, making them look longer. Blue eye-shadow underlined his dark eyes. The combination of shocking colours contrasted with his features, making him look like some freak-show clown. Isabelle had also given him a leather jacket to wear over his gamer tee that read:

_Don't mess with me, I KNOW SUDOKU._

He had a pair of designer jeans on too, barefoot and with a pink wristband, Simon looked like… well, there was no word to describe it.

Clary shrieked with laughter, grabbing at Jace shirt and struggling to remain sitting while her body shook with fits of giggles. Magnus was also laughing, pointing at Simon's designer jeans and struggling to speak in gasps of air between laughter. "Simon's… wearing designer… designer… DESIGNER JEANS!" He huffed, tears of laughter streaking down his face, his mascara smudging slightly. This caused Alec to giggle even more, bending over on the floor.

Sebastian was laughing thinly, a grin on his face. "Simon… have you even seen yourself?" He chuckles.

While everyone else struggles to regain composure, Clary and Jace are the only ones still rolling around the floor in fits of giggles. Jace rolls onto Clary and they laugh harder, Clary is lying on her back, eyes squeezed shut, tears of laughter streaking down her face as her hands vibrate on her chest, her whole body is shaking. Jace laughs, propping himself up over her with his arm, he's shaking too and his arm gives out, and he collapses onto her, colliding in a tangle of limbs.

This only causes a new wave of hysterica to wash over the room again. Simon is laughing too, and the effect on the warped make-up decorating his face is horrifying. Isabelle points at him, clutching at her stomach as she struggles to remain standing. Eventually she gives up, sitting down hard on the couch and laughing harder.

Several minutes later, the laughing quiets to giggles. After a while, Simon sits down hard on the ground, gasping.

"My… my turn. Sebastian, truth or dare?" He says.

"Dare," Sebastian replied, his mouth quirking up in the corners.

"You have to… sing Sexy and I Know it. LMFAO. You must have heard of it…" Simon trails off.

Sebastian rolls his eyes. "What do you take me for? I'm not that uninformed."

Simon grins. "Okay. Anyone got it on their phone?" Simon looks around hopefully.

"Here," Maia tosses her iPhone across the room, where it clatters at Simon's feet.

"With actions," Simon grins, scrolling through Maia's playlist. He finds the song and clicks on it. "Ready?" Simon holds up the phone.

Sebastian gets to his feet, smirking.

_When I walk on by, girl's be lookin' like damn he fly _(Maia shouts "YEAH RIGHT!")_  
I pimp to be beat _(Sebastian starts pimping)_  
Walkin down the street in my new lafreak  
Yeah  
This is how I roll  
Animal print pants, out of control  
It's Redfoo with the big ass fro  
And like Bruce Lee, I rock the club, yo_

_Girl look at that body_  
_Girl look at that body_  
_Girl look at that body_  
_I work out!_  
_Girl look at that body_  
_Girl look at that body_  
_Girl look at that body_  
_I work out!_

(Magnus tuts)

_When I walk in the spot, this is what I see_  
_Everybody stops and they staring at me,_  
_I got passion in my pants,_  
_And I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it!_  
_I'm sexy and I know it_  
_I'm sexy and I know it_

Simon tries to muffle his laughter, snorting and shaking. Clary is in full hysterica. Jace is pointing to himself. "_That's _totally me."

Sebastian grins lazily, putting one hand behind his head and the other on his hip.

_Yeah  
When I'm at the mall, security just can't fight them off  
And when I'm at the beach, I'm in the speedo's tryn' to tan my cheeks  
This is how I roll,  
C'mon ladies, it's time to go. _(He winks at Clary, who crinkles her nose in disgust)_  
We're headed to the bar, baby don't be nervous  
No shoes, no shirt and I still get service_

Sebastian smirks sexily at Clary, pointing at her as he sings. Jace rolls his eyes, mouthing "You wish," at Sebastian.

_Girl look at that body_  
_Girl look at that body_  
_Girl look at that body_  
_I work out_  
_Girl look at that body_  
_Girl look at that body_  
_Girl look at that body_  
_I work out!_

"Doesn't look like it," Jordan mutters, too quiet for Sebastian to hear.

_When I walk in the spot, this is what I see_  
_Everybody stops and they staring at me,_  
_I got passion in my pants,_  
_And I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it_  
_I'm sexy and I know it_  
_I'm sexy and I know it_

Sebastian runs his hands over his chest.

_Check it out, check it out:_  
_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah!_  
_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah!_  
_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah!_  
_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah, yeah!_

_Do the wiggle man,_  
_I do the wiggle man,_  
_Yeah_  
_I'm sexy and I know it_

_Girl look at that body_  
_Girl look at that body_  
_Girl look at that body_  
_I work out_  
_Girl look at that body_  
_Girl look at that body_  
_Girl look at that body_  
_I work out_  
_I'm sexy and I know it._

Both hands behind his head, Sebastian thrusts his hips forward, and Clary shrieks with laughter. "EW EW EWW EWWWWWWW!"

Alec shakes his head. "_That_… was deeply disturbing."

"Thanks," Jace said, shoving his own phone back into his pocket. "I've got that recorded."

* * *

**THANKS TO MY BESTIE, ANI (secret agent names, anyone?) who's hot-hot-hot cousin has the "Don't mess with me, I KNOW SUDOKU" shirt! See my profile for the epic shirt! :)**

**Sebastian is sexy and he knows it. Oh yes. ^^**

**Request (Simon in MAKEUP!) once again by Anonymous :)**

**Sorry it was so short guys, i'm planning to update tomorrow or the day after... WHEE!**

**I just wanted to use these AWESOME IDEAS i just had in my brain... so yeee :D**

**Go buy a sudoku shirt now!**

**PEACE OFF! :)**

**xoxox**


	6. Chapter 6

**Helloooow! ^^**

**Guys, i'm so sorry i havent updated in AGES :( to be honest i just had a writers block and stuff and i couldnt think of ANYTHING... everything sounded LAME and all so yeaaaaah... **

**i finally got this chapter up but its really short... D:**

**ANYWAYS! Aside from the depressing note...**

**Awwhr, all your reviews are so niiice! :) Thanks everyone! **

**Oh, and also check out the new cool Truth or dare: Mortal Instruments Style! cover picture, thanks to my bestie, who helped me create it :) Check it out! :D**

**Here's the next chapter for ya'll! I have a day off today, so i got to update! Whee! :D**

**=^.^= (-Isnt it cute?)**

**xoxox**

**_DISCLAIMER:_  
**

**Me:** Hey, I was thinking...

**Cassandra Clare: **Yes?

**Me: **You know how you own Mortal Instruments and all... (puts on innocent face)

**Cassandra Clare: **(Oh, not this again.) No, you cannot have the rights to the Mortal Instruments...

**Me: **Halfsies?

**Cassandra Clare: **No.

**Me: **Quarter-sies?

**Cassandra Clare: **No.

**Me: **Third-sies?

**Cassandra Clare:** That's more than a quarter.

**Me: **Oh. Eighth-sies?

**Cassandra Clare: **(Facepalm) No!

**Me: **PWEEZE!

**Cassandra Clare: **NO!

**Me: **What about the Infernal Devices?

**Cassandra Clare: **(Looks at audience) Here we go again...

* * *

Sebastian sits down, smiling smugly. "Okay. Truth or dare, little sis?"

Clary fidgeted uncomfortably. Who knows _what _Sebastian would do if she chose dare. She eyed him warily. "I don't think I trust you enough to pick dare…"

Sebastian gazed at her intently. "Don't you, little sister?"

"Truth." Clary said, clearly annoyed.

"Which two people would you kill in this room?" Sebastian narrowed his eyes.

"No one, obviously!" Clary said. After a second, she reconsiders her answer. "Okay. Maybe you. But that's all." She said. Jace sniggers.

Sebastian licks his lips. "Fine, but since you couldn't answer the truth…" He points to Magnus's sparkly green cut-off.

"What? That WAS the truth!" Clary protests.

"I said _two._" Sebastian corrects.

"Oh, close enough! You did that on purpose." Clary mumbled, looking slightly pissed. "Dang, Magnus! Why couldn't you wear _something _underneath this?" She pulls the top over her head, revealing a plain cotton-white bra underneath. Magnus shrugs. "Sorry, hon."

Jace is staring at Clary's chest. She blushes, shoving him hard, a grin on her face "Like what you see?" Jace doesn't reply, grabbing Clary around the waist and kissing her hard.

"There they go again!" Isabelle yells, throwing her hands up in exasperation. "By the _Angel, _save it for _later _guys!" Sebastian smirks, eyeing Clary with his arms crossed, leaning up against the wall.

Clary breaks away, blushing slightly. Jace sighs, scooting over to her and slinging his arm around her shoulders. "Okay, Clary your turn."

"Jace." Clary smiles, addressing her boyfriend with a grin.

"Dare." Jace returns the smile, replying to the unspoken question.

"I didn't even ask the question!"

"Well go ahead, if you insist."

"Truth or dare -"

"Dare."

"_Okay, _if you insist. Dare it is." Clary rolls her eyes at Jace's stubbornness.

Jace's golden gaze in intense on her as he waits patiently while Clary thinks.

"Let Simon give you a piggyback." Clary decides, eyes shining mischievously.

"_Simon?" _Jace repeats in disbelief.

"Simon," Clary confirms, grinning. "You know. Skinny, pale, wears gamer tees and glasses, certified geek…"

"Hey! I'm in the room, you know…" Simon calls, looking annoyed. "- And I am _not _a geek." Clary looks worried. "Okay," He corrects, reconsidering. "I am a geek. But still."

Jace crosses his arms over his chest. "I am _not _letting that bloodsucker piggyback me around _anywhere_. He might drop me or something."

"Or something." Clary insists. snorting. "Come on. It can't be that bad."

Simon coughs. "Have you ever thought about maybe, _just maybe, _I have it worse off? I mean, seriously," He gestures to himself. "Me, carrying -" He points at Jace. "- That? Not going to work."

"_That _has a name, you know. And quite a sexy one, it so happens to be." Jace intersects, his arm slung around Clary's shoulders.

Clary rolls her eyes. Isabelle shoos Jace over to Simon. "Go on," She ushers him, grinning at the look of resentment in both Jace's and Simon's eyes.

"Do we _have _to?" They whine.

"_Yes, _you have to!" Clary and Isabelle whine back, mimicking their tone of voice, before bursting into giggles.

Jace grumbled something uncomprehending before striding over to Simon. "Alright, bloodsucker. Just – bend _down _or something. How am I meant to – ahh…" Clary sniggers at Jace's attempt to climb onto Simon's back. Jace shoots her a resentful look. "Hey, your meant to be on _my _side."

"Who said?" Clary shrugged, enjoying the view.

"Hurry up!" Simon hissed from under Jace.

"Hey, it's not my fault! You're the one – uh,"

"OUCH! Wait, I'll bend down, hang on -"

"No – no wait, I got it… ahh… move your hand!"

They were a tangle of limbs. Clary was shrieking with laughter at the sight of them.

"Give me a leg up." That was Jace.

Finally, Jace had managed to climb atop Simon's back, who was gripping Jace's thighs, struggling to keep the other boy on his back.

"Ha, and I thought Shadowhunters were good at this sort of thing! And especially you, Jace!" Clary laughed with glee.

"Not – not _piggybacking _each other! You can hardly expect me to be my brilliant graceful self while trying to balance on a bony bloodsucker," Jace looks frustrated, gripping Simon's shoulders.

"I am _not _bony!" Was Simon's muffled response.

Isabelle giggles. Jace struggles on Simon's back, shifting uncomfortably.

"Heh, that looks wrong." Alec observed.

"You are sick minded." Magnus makes a face.

"What, it's only two half-naked guys on top of each other, what do you expect?" Alec replied with a shrug.

Jace made a face, slapping Simon on the ass. "Come on, bloodsucker. Move it!" Clary, Isabelle, Alec and Magnus laugh hysterically as Simon flails helplessly, hoisting Jace further up on his back before surging forward, tripping, falling, smacking into a couch, sprawling over the armrest, Jace hurtling over his head. The laughter increases as Jace somehow manages to do a flip and land gracefully on his feet on the couch.

Magnus is throwing pillows at him. "JACE! Off the couch! You might _wreck _it, for god's sake! That couch, I'll have you know, was very expensive!" He scolds.

"And so are those pillows," Alec points out, grabbing Magnus's hand in mid-throw.

Clary is laughing so hard, she clutches her stomach and points at Jace, collapsing on the floor. Jace grins, jumping down off the couch. Simon sits up, wincing, from where he was on the floor. He rubs his nose, glasses askew. "Ouch," He mutters, glaring at Jace.

"You know, somehow I expected you to be… lighter." He grunts.

"Don't worry," Jace says with a grin. "Not everyone's as muscle-y and perfect as me," He flexes his arm, grinning at Clary, who rolls her eyes. "Pfft, yeah, perfect. _Definitely_ perfect. _Nooo_ question about that._"_ She says sarcastically, crossing her arms over her chest and rolling her eyes again.

"What are you talking about?" Jace spreads his arms wide. "I am, and _you _know it." Jace says, looking at Clary sceptically.

"Sure, sure." Clary grins, Jace coming over to sit next to her.

"So, Simon, you recovering alright over there?" Jace leans back on his hands, grinning at Simon who had struggled to his feet with the help of Isabelle. Isabelle released him, tutting. "Jeez, _boys."_

"I don't think _I'll _ever recover from the sight of that." Clary says, grinning over at Simon.

"My turn." Jace sits next to Clary, scanning the room.

"Alec, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Alec huffs. "This is boring!"

"Boring? This is HIGHGLY entertaining!" Jace scoffs. Alec rolls his eyes.

"Well, if it's that boring for you… do partners with Magnus." Jace says. When Alec blinks uncomprehendingly, Jace sighs. "Double up." Alec still looks blank. "Whatever you do, he does. Whatever he does, you do. It's like partner truth or dare. Okay?"

"So us two… a team?" Alec motions between Magnus and himself.

Jace throws up his hands. "And he finally gets it!"

Magnus grins, grabbing Alec around the waist. "This'll be fun." Alec blushes. "Yeah." He says, nodding.

"That's for sure. This'll defiantly be _interesting_…" Clary grins.

* * *

**I KNOW its really short you can be mad now :(**

**...**

**Okay! Madness aside, i thought i would make Alec and Magnus double up. Sounds good, right? Tell me what you think! Maybe Clary and Jace could double up next if you like it?**

**I know this chapter was kinda lame but i couldnt think of anything! But go for Jace/Simon piggyback :3**

**I promise i'll make the next chappie longer!**

**Ty and goodbye! (dramatic exit)**

**Peace off!**

**xoxox**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys **

**Well, i have some bad news :(**

**(TAKE THAT AS A BAD SIGN. I AM A MENTALLY HAPPY PERSON.)**

******You may need some sad background music with this.**

**Just after i posted chapter six, my computer caught a virus, and...**

**everything got wiped. All my fanfictions, all my work, all my projects, homework, emails, music, apps and internet.**

**EVERYTHING.**

**So, i guess i just want to say that it might be slow going from here, but at least most of my (published) stories are saved on fanfiction. IKNOWRIGHTLOVEYOUFANFIC!**

**But i guess thats it :(**

**I just hope you guys understand and stuff that the updates might be a little slower.**

**You've been so nice though, and stuff and i'm really glad for the support :) YES YOU! I am talking to you, person who's reading this. Yes you, Jessica, Bronte, Anna, Alec, Magnus, Kaela, Jace and Clary! (Wait, what?)**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter...**

**Love,**

**DauntlessTheBrave**

**(xJaceXClaryx. Yeah, i forgot to say at the start of this fic, i used to be xJaceXClaryx!)**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**(Look, i even put extra x's and o's!)**

* * *

"Sooo, your turn Alec." Jace says, moving to sit down next to Clary with a can of Coke in one hand.

"I never knew Shadowhunters drank Coke," Clary said, reaching to take a sip from the can.

"They don't." Jace took the can back from Clary, who wiped the back of her hand across her mouth before reaching over to kiss him.

"And you're different because?" Clary looked up at him through her lashes.

"Well," Jace said, transfixed by her gaze. "For one thing, where would I get all my chopping-up-demons-power energy?" He tucked a stray piece of her hair behind her ear.

She smiled and laughed, settling down next to him. "Okay, so Alec. Your turn."

"Okay." Alec blushed and smiled as Magnus started playing with his already messy hair. "Clary, truth or dare?"

"Dare," She replies.

"Hmm... I dare you to stop talking for half an hour." Alec decides happily.

"What if I can't?" Clary wondered.

"Remove -" Jace grabs her around the waist, sliding his hands over her thighs. "-this sexy item of clothing..." Sebastian rolls his eyes.

"Okay, fine. I won't speak for half a bloody hour." Clary mumbles, slapping Jace's hand, which was playing with the loop on her jeans.

"Thank god she'd finally shut up, I thought we'd never get some peace and quiet around here," Simon said sarcastically, grinning as Clary stuck her tough out at him.

"Okay, but how is Clary meant to have her turn now?" Isabelle asked questioningly.

Clary points at Isabelle. "What?" Isabelle asks, looking around. "Me?"

Clary rolls her eyes impatiently.

"I think she's picking you." Jace translates. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Isabelle replies happily, bouncing up and down.

Clary makes a gesture, putting her hand to her ear in an imitation of a phone, and mouthing a name.

"Call who? What was that?" Isabelle leans forward, looking curious.

Clary sighs dramatically. She stands up, much to Jace's protest and disappears through the door. A minute later she reappears, pen and paper in hand.

Quickly, she scribbles down something on the paper and slides it across to Isabelle.

_Call Merlion and ask him out on a date._

"Merlion?" Jace asks, baffled. "Do faeries even have phones?"

"Sure they do," Isabelle replies superiorly, as if to say, _and I know one. _Her phone is out of her pocket and in her hand as she keys in the number. Humming to herself quietly while she waits for him to pick up, Isabelle examines her nails loftily. Jace leans over to whisper to Clary, "I bet she's done this loads of times before," before sitting up innocently when Isabelle shoots him a suspicious look. "Nothing," He says, smiling sweetly at her while Clary collapses with silent laughter onto his lap.

"Hellooo?" Isabelle coos into the phone, twirling a strand of hair around her finger.

"Isabelle?" Comes the surprised reply. "What is it?"

She gives a nervous giggle. "Well, I was wondering, if you were free... maybe Tuesday?"

"Isabelle, you know how busy I am..." Merlion sounded exasperated.

"Oh, come on." Isabelle said sweetly. "We'll go to Taki's... maybe catch a movie..."

"You know the Faerie Queen disapproves, right?" Merlion sounded uneasy.

"What she doesn't know, won't hurt her." Isabelle purred, her voice seductive.

A sigh. "Alright... I have to go now, but meet me at six at Taki's?"

Isabelle gave a silent whoop of joy, punching the air with her fist. Alec and Magnus cheered.

"Isabelle? Is someone else there?" Merlion sounded worried.

"No, no – it's nothing." Isabelle said, flustered, gesturing for Alec to shut up.

Magnus clamped his hand over Alec's mouth, who was in the act of cheering. "Mmh!" Alec mumbled.

"Okay. Well, see you at six." Merlion said at last.

"I'll be there," Isabelle promised, clicking her phone shut in triumph.

As soon as they were out of earshot, the group burst into laughter.

"Oh, Isabelle and you're never failing charm..." Magnus laughed, slapping his thigh.

"You got that right..." Jace said, grinning down at Clary who was trying very hard not to laugh. After a few attempts she quit, bursting out finally "AH, NO! Oh, my GOD Isabelle..."

"Clary!" Simon looked horrified. "You broke the silence!"

"I couldn't _not _laugh at that! Come on, tell me you couldn't have laughed at that." Clary reasoned.

"Okay, point taken." Jace intersected. "But that was twenty minutes. As for the other ten..." He grabs her suddenly, and she squeals.

"What the hell, Jace!" She blushed furiously. "Okay, I'll take of these goddamn shoes!" She compromises, pulling of the black platform sandals.

"Nuh-uh," Isabelle tuts. Clary looks at her desperately. "Isabelle!"

"Okay, since that _was _twenty, I'll save you from being ravished by Jace." Isabelle agreed, and Clary grinned, letting out her breath.

"What?! I didn't say that!" Jace faked looking unknowing, and failed.

"I think we all know that it was certainly _implied,_" Magnus put in.

"Fine, maybe it did cross my mind at some point. But still." Jace said.

Isabelle looked at him disbelievingly. Jace shrugged, and she rolled her eyes. "Okay, my turn. Alec and Magnus, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Magnus grinned.

"What?" Alec said, looking hurt. "I don't get a say in this?"

"It's not like you'd choose dare anyways," Magnus growled, shifting over to Alec.

"No... Magnus! -" Alec said, his words cut off as Magnus tackled him to the ground.

"Mmh..." Alec made a strange sound.

"Guys!" Isabelle looked impatient.

Alec blushed deeply, looking immensely embarrassed, and shoved Magnus aside slightly.

"Okay, Magnus, tell us something that would embarrass Alec." Isabelle said eagerly.

"He snores." Magnus replied flatly.

"REALLY?" Alec said, his jaw hitting the floor.

"_Aaaall _night, even after making..." Magnus said superiorly. Alec tackled him to the floor this time, clamping both hands over Mangus' mouth.

"Magnus!" He yelled, completely red.

"What's the first thing that you think of when you think of Alec?" Isabelle asks over the laughter.

"18 year old boyfriend w/a stamina rune." Magnus says honestly from under Alec.

"MAGNUS! AUGH!" Alec shrieks, chasing him around the room.

* * *

**Ahh! The chapters seem to be getting shorter and shorter! I'm sorry!**

**If you'd actually believe, i'm actually busy these holidays. WOW! But yah. I'm very truly sorry. Hope to update soon!**

**Thanks as always! :)**

**DauntlessTheBrave**

**xoxoxox**

**Oh, and i almost forgot.**

**_DISCLAIMER:  
_**

**Me: **Cassandra -

**Cassandra Clare: **NOT YOU AGAIN! *runs behind bush*

**Me: **I have Jace captive! If you don't come out behind that bush right now, i will kill him!

**Cassandra Clare: **Really? You have Jace? And you plan on killing him...? Now, that's a first.

**Me: ***distracted* On second thoughts... hmmm... Jace...

**Cassandra Clare: ***sneaks away our of bush*

**Me: ***Drops knife and does naughty things to Jace*

**Cassandra Clare: **...

**Me: **Okay, you can keep the rights to Mortal Instruments... i get to keep Jace!

**Cassandra Clare: **Fine, *runs off* (but Mortal Instruments includes Jace... muahaha...)


	8. Chapter 8

**GUYS! I got a new computer.**

**So yeah, hopefully updates might be quicker now :)**

**Well, thats about it. Awkward. Okay, so enjoy the chapter! The thing is, i'm kinda running out of inspiration for this. (My ideas run entirely on the things me and my friends do. Okay, so not ****_entirely. _****That would be weird. But you get the point :))**

**So, if you guys would like to see more, or have any ideas for future chapter, review or PM me! :D And i'll send you a hug from Jace. xD**

**Enjoy! xoxox**

**_DISCLAIMER:_**

**Me: **I don't own the Mortal Instruments.

**Cassandra Clare: **Is this real?! She gave up! *Does victory dance*

**Me: **But I DO own this crazy plot line!

**Cassandra Clare: **...

**Me: **Not that there is one, exactly...

**Me: **Well, the crazy freaking things that go on in this story. How's about DAT?

* * *

"JACE! TRUTH OR DARE?" Alec yelled as he chased Magnus around the room.

"Truth," Jace said, considering.

"Okay, honesty time." Alec said, not really paying attention and trying to corner Magnus.

"I have an obsession of pudding," Jace stated. "- and I hate ducks."

Isabelle stared. "Okay, I think we all knew you disliked ducks, but an addiction to pudding?"

"I think that might have been influenced just a bit by your cooking Iz. I mean, I like waffles!" Alec said.

Everyone stared at him. "Okay, no I don't like waffles. That was an example." Alec said, hanging his head, and Magnus darted away. He sat down on the couch nearby and Alec joined him.

"Okay. That makes more sense." Isabelle said. "Now that we're clear on that…" She threw Clary's pen at him. "My cooking is NOT that bad!"

Alec ducked, and the pen hit the wall. "Sorry, but it's true." Jace commented. "Anyways, I just like pudding," He said with a shrug and a grin. Clary looked at him strangely. "Somehow, pudding just doesn't cut it as a manly food," She said, eyebrows raised. "I mean, do you see Spiderman eating pudding? It's like… mushy." Simon laughed. Jace, not quite getting who 'Spiderman' was, furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Pudding is a perfectly manly food. It's brown, it tastes good…" Jace trailed off, ticking the reasons off his fingers. Clary continued his list for him. "… it's mushy, it's dessert, it has raisins, you eat it at Christmas…"

"Who said it was desert?" Jace spread his arms wide. "I eat it for breakfast, baby!" Clary slowly inched away from him, eyeing him carefully. "Was there something in your Coke?" She asked. "You seem high… or drunk, for that matter."

Jace drops his arms. "Okay, so it is kind of strange that I like pudding."

"_Kind of? _You think?" Clary said sarcastically.

Isabelle, Simon, Alec, Magnus, Sebastian, Maia and Jordan were all staring at Clary and Jace as they argued about pudding. They all looked really weirded out by their conversation, and Clary and Jace, realizing their silence, stopped talking and looked at them. "What?" They both asked at the same time.

When everyone continued to look freaked, Clary and Jace looked at each other and then back at everyone else. "…?"

Isabelle cleared her throat. "Okay, I think it's clear that it _was _something that you drank…"

"What?! I'm perfectly fine, Jace is the crazy one!" Clary said, enraged.

"Yeah, because arguing about pudding is _perfectly _normal…" Alec countered.

"You guys should form a team," Isabelle said, raising her eyebrows. "A crazy team… where you talk about crazy things and stuff," She says.

"Team Crazy!" Alec adds. "And because you're team Crazy… you have to say the word crazy in every sentence."

"Like this, crazy?" Clary asks.

"Yep." Alec confirms with a laugh.

"For how crazy long?"

"For… three turns."

"Okay, but what _crazy_ team are you?" Jace asks. Alec looks stuck. "I don't know." He says.

"Team Eternal Love!" Magnus suggests eagerly. Alec looks at him.

Magnus hangs his head. "Okay, Team Malec."

"Malec?"

"Magnus and Alec."

"Okay," Alec agrees, smiling. Mangus looks up. "Wow, I didn't think you'd agree to that." Alec shrugs. "Beats Eternal Love." Jace sniggers.

"Whatever, it's my crazy turn!" Jace said finally. "Sebastian, crazy truth, or dare?"

Sebastian looked down at Jace, sitting on the floor. "Somehow, I don't think truth is very safe anymore…" He said, in fear of another conversation.

"OKAY, dare. I DARE you to wear a crazy tutu!" Jace says with glee.

Sebastian looks at him like he's crazy. "One thing, where are you going to get a tutu? And another, no way." He pulls his shirt over his head, dropping it where it pools on the floor. Clary looks back and forth between Sebastian and Jace. "No way… you're crazy freaking twins!" She mutters. Sebastian smirks. "Like what you see?" Clary blushes and looks away. "Somehow, crazily, no."

"Okay." Sebastian crosses his arms. "Isabelle, truth or dare?"

"Dare." She replies.

"Hmm… end each sentence with '_in bed'._" Sebastian dares.

"Well, fine… in bed." Isabelle says crossly. Team Crazy laugh.

"Okay, my turn… in bed." Isabelle says. Then, realizing she adds, "Okay, that sounded wrong… in bed." Clary and Jace laugh harder.

"Simon, truth or dare, in bed?" Isabelle asks, over the continuous laughter.

"Uh… dare." Simon jumps at being picked.

"I dare you to… tie a balloon around your neck for the rest of the game. In bed." Isabelle says.

"I have to do that _in bed?" _ Simon asks in disbelief.

Isabelle rolls her eyes. "No, silly. Just tie a balloon around your neck. Without the in bed bit, in bed." Isabelle explains. "If that makes any sense… in bed."

Simon shrugs. "I get it. Okay…" Simon walks out of the room, returning a second later with a balloon in hand. He blows it up and ties it around his neck. Complete with the makeup, he looks hilariously like a freak-show clown. He pokes the bobbing balloon. "Okay, just a bit weird, but… anyways, Jordan, truth or dare?" Jordan, who had been trying to keep a straight face, failed and laughed. "Yeah? Dare, mate."

He stops as his phone rings in his pocket. He pulls it out and squints and the caller ID, frowning. "Aww man," He says. "That'd be the pack. I gotta go. Maia?" Maia smiles at her boyfriend. "Sure."

They stand up together. "Hey, thanks for the game. See you guys,"

"BYE, CRAZY!" Clary yells, in the middle of a poke-fight with Jace.

"Uh, yeah, bye." Isabelle says distractedly, trying to avoid getting poked.

"Bye guys!" Maia calls as she follows Jordan out the door. "We'll be back later!"

"Later," Simon replies.

Isabelle looks at the clock. "Holy shit, I gotta go!" She says, jumping up.

"Not you, too?" Alec pleads, not wanting to get stuck with a bunch of lunatics.

"Yeah… my date with Merlion, remember?" Isabelle reminds him, shrugging on her coat. "Don't worry guys, I'll be back later, then we can continue, yes?"

"Sure," Alec mumbles, looking glum. Mangus comforts him. "I'm always here, and perfectly sane," He reasons. Alec grins. "True, team Malec."

He turns to see Jace passed out on the couch, Clary fast asleep on his chest. "Okay, well seems like Team Crazy's out for the night."

Alec looks at Simon and Sebastian, the only others in the room. "You guys want to crash here for the night? We can continue in the morning," Alec asks.

"It'll be like a sleepover!" Magnus adds excitedly.

"Well… yeah. Since them two –" Alec looks at Clary and Jace on the couch, snoring peacefully, "- are already here, and I don't think we can trust to leave them alone…" Alec trails off.

"Sure," Simon says with a shrug. He looks at Sebastian.

"Whatever," Sebastian shrugs too. "As long as I don't have to sleep on the floor."

"Spare rooms at the back," Magnus says proudly. "You guys can have 'em."

"Awesome." Simon gets up, walking to the back of the house, Sebastian follows, sighing.

"Well, I guess we're here alone." Alec sighs, staring after them.

"We sure are," Magnus growls, moving closer to Alec.

* * *

**AHH! SHORT!**

**I'm not sure whether to end it here or not. Please give me your opinion? If i do come up with more crazy spazz things for them to do, i might continue. Your ideas would help! :D**

**Wow. I dont know how many times i said the word crazy in this chapter, but it was a LOT. :P**

**See that lonely little button down there? It would really love to be clicked. :3**

**Heehee. Thanks everyone for reading, reviewing and supporting me! :) I really luv you guys! Every review makes me smile. And i'm just glad you're enjoying it! Don't loose faith! (God, that sounded corny. cheesy. whichever.) STAY TUNED!**

**Love, DauntlessTheBrave **

**xoxox**


	9. Chapter 9 - AN!

**Hey guys, I know you thought this was an update BUT I AM SO SORRY IT'S NOT. I just wanted to say how much I love everyone who has faved/followed/reviewed this story! I logged into fanfic and I was amazed when I looked at the amount of reviews for this story: there were 90 AMAZING WONDERFUL REVIEWS FROM EVERYBODY! It made me so happy... i just had to share this amazing moment with you.**

**NOW i know i haven't updated in like 2 months, but as I was saying in the last chapter (ages ago) that i didn't know whether to continue... i had kinda run out of inspiration for TMI Truth or Dare. Also, a lot of things have been going on in my life and made me kinda hard to update... i was feeling kinda depressed. Haha, not seriously depressed like OMG she needs help depressed, just sad deflated awwwhhh depressing.**

**SO i might continue this, and yes i'm asking for your comfort :3 and opinion. AND THANK YOU ALL ONCE AGAIN! I really love you guys, it made me feel all loved and warm and fuzzy and it made me so happy i wanted to cry. (i didn't. I ain't that shallow here! :)**

**So thank you everyone for your support throughout the story :)**

**And i just wanted to say, even if this IS the last chapter of the story (kinda chapter), that i love you all and every one of you has been an inspiration and an important part contributing to the story!**

**Some special people I have to thank:**

**BadassNerd - thanks for always being there to leave nice reviews! you made me smile every time i read one. You're awesome! :)**

**Blue Eyed Fantasies - thanks for the support and advice! You were always there to give me feedback and opinions on the chapters. Seriously, you are amazing! Go check her out people! :O Ha ha, thanks my Malec fan :) xoxox**

**LittleThingsToMakeYouSmile - every little review made me smile! Thanks for your support, whether it was declaring that i was officially crazy or welcoming me back from my absence! Thank you so much also! :)**

**Anonymous - sadly i never found out your name! thank you so much for your ideas and support throughout the fic! Big round of applause! :) *claps loudly***

**Yay! I hope i made you embarrassed. In a good way. :) Seriously though, you guys... words cant express my gratitude.**

**So the story's not necessarily over JUST yet! Don't worry, this gurl still has a lot of fight in her yet! .**

**THANK YOU ONCE AGAIN! I LOVE ALL OF YOU! :D**

**DauntlessTheBrave**

**xoxox**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N - Guys, you just make my day. 100 reviews! You make me feel super special. Sorry about the long period where I was thought to have died tragically in an inspiration crash, but things got in the way of me and fanfic (we're back together now, and we're very happy together) and I was unable to update at all. :'( For those of you who read my Divergent fanfiction, I posted a new chappie, after the ever so long wait, so go check it out ;) Thanks everyone for being so supportive and patient, my faithful readers. I can always count on you to be there for me!**

**Oh, and the old ****_DISCLAIMER: _****(I seriously don't know what was going on in the previous chapters, promise...)**

**Me:** *Sighs* Okay, so I don't own the Mortal Instruments _or _the Infernal Devices...

**Cassandra Clare:** Of course not! Whatever gave you that idea?! I own everything!

**Me: **Yes yes, Cassandra *facepalm* I'm just here to entertain the audience. Gee, get a life.

**Cassandra Clare: **You are? Oh. Well then, I guess I'd better be going. And I have a life, thank-you-very-much. This is Cassie Clare you are talking to!

**Me:** Yeah, Cassandra totally has a fanfic account...

**Cassandra Clare: **I mean, uhm... yeah... what's Fanfiction? I mean... I have no idea what you're talking about.

**Yeah, just to let you know, things get pretty chaotic in this one. I felt the sudden urge to write some... you know. Just let it all out. **

* * *

"Guys, come here." Magnus whispered, placing a finger on his lips suggesting they be quiet.

Simon appeared in the shadows. "Magnus, it's six o'clock in the morning. What could you possibly want to do now?" He asked, ironically since he hadn't slept, being a vampire.

Magnus grinned a catlike grin. "Oh, lots of things. Only this time, including scaring Alec."

Sebastian stared at him. "You want to scare Alec? At six in the morning? Why on earth...?"

In the end they all were tip-toeing down the hallway, carefully sneaking into the lounge room where Alec and Magnus had been sleeping. Carefully cracking open the door a centimeter, Magnus, checking that the coast was clear, slipped through the door very much like the cat his features suggested. Sebastian and Simon were left to slouch through the door, a look of annoyance on their faces at Magnus's act.

They reached the sleeping figure of Alec, his quiet snores drifting through the silent room. His head had lolled to the side and there was a trickle of drool at the corner of his mouth.

Sebastian giggled like a little school girl. "Omigosh, I've _got _to post this on facebook," He said in a squeaky voice, whipping out his phone and snapping a pic.

The two boys both stared at him. The facade was gone as soon as it had come. "What?" Sebastian said, glaring back at them. Magnus and Simon continued to eye him somewhat nervously, their eyes bugged out.

"Please tell me that Sebastian Morgenstern was abducted during the night and replaced with... this," Magnus muttered, turning back to Alec.

"I... um, yeah, just no." Simon shook his head. Things were getting weird, for example the fact that Magnus summoned a blindfold from nowhere, along with a long rope.

"Um... what exactly are we doing with those?" Simon asked, eyeing both Magnus and Sebastian carefully. _If I'm the only one left standing, I'm gunna make sure that no one takes me down with them! _Simon thought.

Magnus grinned wickedly. "We're gunna pretend kidnap Alec," Magnus said.

"What a wonderful wake up call," Simon muttered, wishing that Isabelle would come home from her date, or that Maia and Jordan had finished their business with the wolf pack.

"Wait a second... where's Jace and Clary?" Simon asked suddenly, filled with a sudden dread that they had wondered into trouble. Magnus shook his head. "Their probably in the other room, he said, pointing towards another door."

"Ah." Simon said. There was an awkward silence, until Simon started towards Magnus, taking the rope from him and hesitantly fiddling with it.

"So... ah, we're just going to... kidnap him?" He asked, holding out the rope in front of him as if it were a dangerous weapon.

"Not just that. You see, let me explain what to do..." Magnus started whispering in Simon's ear, and then Simon turned to whisper it into Sebastian's ear, and Sebastian went to whisper it into Magnus's ear again, and it turned into a very bad game of Chinese Whispers. So Magnus repeated whispering it to Simon, who whispered it to Sebastian, who got it wrong and had to whisper it to Magnus again.

"Okay, so basically we, *whisper whisper*?" Sebastian confirmed.

"Yes, and remember to *whisper whisper whisper*," Magnus added, nodding.

"But what about the *whisper*?" Simon asked, looking confused.

"No, we decided it was too *whisper*, so we instead are going to *whisper whisper whisper whisper*!" Magnus whispered, frustrated.

"Okay, *whisper* geez," Simon muttered.

"Why are we still whispering?" Sebastian whispered.

"I don't know," Simon whispered back.

"Okay guys, let's put this fabulous plan into action!" Magnus whisper-shouted dramatically. Simon and Sebastian nodded determinedly.

They moved in silently, chopping this air like ninjas.

"I thought we were going to be samurais!" Simon said, and stopped chopping the air.

"No, I wanted to be an assassin!" Sebastian complained.

"But we all agreed to be ninjas!" Magnus said, so that's what they did.

They prowled towards Alec, rope and blindfold in hand. Sebastian tripped over Simon.

"Ow!" Simon hissed, rubbing his nose. "Watch it! You're not meant to _wear _the blindfold you idiot!" He said.

"Right," Sebastian lifted it from his eyes. "OWW! IT BURNS! THE LIGHT! THE LIGHT! AHHH!" Sebastian shrieked, shielding his eyes.

"Um, Sebastian?" Magnus said, unsure of his reaction and not wanting to startle him. "There's no light in here. It's six in the morning. It's still dark." He told him gently.

"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Sebastian shrieked. He looked at Magnus. "Oh, it's you. Well, watch out, there's a lunatic in here somewhere," Sebastian said calmly, then looked around nervously at the mention of a lunatic.

"Yeah..." Simon inched away from Sebastian, Magnus inched away from Simon, and Sebastian inched away from Magnus so they all ended up crashing into each other. "OW! IT'S THE LUNATIC! HE'S HERE TO GET US!" They all yelled, running away and hiding under a couch.

When they thought it was safe, they crawled out, all shielding their eyes in case the Light might blind them.

"Phew, I think we lost him," Simon said by a matter of fact.

Sebastian ninja-chopped. "Well, we should still be careful, no matter what."

Magnus nodded solemnly in agreement.

They all turned to look at Alec, who had slept through the whole thing.

They were about to put plan Whisper into action when suddenly, the door opened and someone stepped out.

Sebastian screamed and hugged Simon, who screeched and grabbed Magnus, who panicked and ninja chopped them both. "AUGH NO, THE LUNATIC!" He yelled, running into the wall, smacking face first into it, and falling dramatically to the floor, ninja style.

"Wow, he's got _style,_" Sebastian said, impressed.

"Yeah," Simon agreed, nodding earnestly.

"Mmh," Sebastian confirmed, nodding too. They both nodded at each other.

"Um," Said the person that came out of the room. "Are you alright?"

Immediately the two boys took a ninja stance, holding their hands up in front of them. "WHO'S THERE? SHOW YOURSELVES!" They whisper-yelled.

"It's Jace. And what did you do to Magnus?" Jace stepped out of the shadows into the non-lightish-darkish-not-shadow-light, and stared at them.

They both stared back. Then Simon turned his head slightly, not taking his eyes off Jace and whispered to Sebastian, "I think he's a _samurai!_" He whisper-yelled.

"Whoa, I never thought I'd see one in real life!" Sebastian whisper-shouted back.

Jace stood and just stared. "Um... guys? Are you okay? Seriously, what happened? And why is Alec passed out on the couch -"

At the mention of Alec, both boys started waving their hands like the Mexican wave. "SHH! DON'T MENTION THAT NAME!" They whisper-shrieked. "THAT SKILLFULLY TRAINED ASSASSIN TOOK DOWN OUR LEADER, OUR MOST POWERFUL NINJA! THE NINJA MASTER!" They said, eyes wide.

Jace started to back away. "It wasn't me! I'm sorry I asked... um I think I've got a dentist appointment... gotta go," He said, quickly turning and running away.

"At six in the morning?" Simon asked, confused. "Whoa! As a Samurai, he must have a really complex timetable! I mean, dentists at six? They don't even open that early! I know that cuz once, I knocked out a tooth when I fell out of bed, and they weren't even open! Maybe he goes to a special... _samurai _dentist! For samurais! I bet, they have swords to cut out your teeth! Wow!" Simon said, his mouth wide open. "That's amazing!"

Jace stared for one second before angrily shouting back, "What, never seen a samurai in your life before? You know what, the samurais aren't as different as you ninjas! But we are defiantly smarter!" He said, picking up a pillow and lobbing it at Simon. Simon dodged, yelling for Sebastian to help.

"How dare you!" Sebastian shrieked. "I shall avenge my brother! You cursed being!" He lunged at Jace with a lamp in one hand, but the cord pulled tight and he tripped over, pulling Simon with him, who had grabbed Jace about to punch him, and they all fell in on the ground in a heap.

"Aha! We have the samurai prisoner!" Sebastian yelled, triumphant. Jace scrambled to his feet. "Fine, but I will have to learn the way of the ninja! I need to go to the sewers and find the rat master, and become a ninja turtle. There!" He yelled, pointing at Magnus, who had gotten to his feet.

"Welcome, bro!" He waved his hands and soon Jace hand a ninja cat suit too. "Yes! In honor of our new acquaintance..." He waved his hands again and glitter rained upon them in a shower of sparkles. "Oops," Magnus muttered. "A little too much. Ah well," He straightened up quickly, eyes shining.

"And now... let's put plan whisper into action!" He said dramatically. They all looked over at Alec. He was still sleeping.

"Um... what is plan whisper exactly?" Jace asked timidly.

"I'll tell him," Simon said gravely. He leaned over and started to whisper in Jace's ear. Jace nodded and whispered it to Magnus to make sure. Magnus shook his head and whispered back to Jace, who turned and whispered it to Sebastian, who whispered it back to Simon, and Chinese Whispers started up again.

Finally, Jace got it. "Oh, okay, so we have to *whisper whisper*, to the *whisper* and *whisper whisper whisper*!" He recited proudly. All the ninjas nodded their approval and they crept closer to the still-sleeping Alec.

Jace carefully poked him in the arm, then withdrew quickly, as if he were going to catch a deadly disease if he was too close to him too long.

Alec slept on. "No! I don't believe it, my skillful poke went on unnoticed!" Jace whisper-shouted.

Sebastian turned to him grimly. "Let me handle this," He said, eyes narrowing in determination. He reached over and quickly jabbed Alec, a little harder than Jace's poke.

Still Alec didn't move. In fact, he snored louder.

They looked at each other. Then Simon cleared his throat. "I am the master of pokes. Allow me," He reached forward, then, quickly poked Alec, hard.

Nothing happened. Magnus strode forward. "Curse this!" He bent and slapped Alec in the face. Alec started awake, his eyes opening in alarm. "Name of the Angel, what -"

He didn't get to finish. The gang on ninjas set their plan in action. Before Alec could do anything, Simon leaped forward, wrestling the blindfold onto a wriggling Alec. "Mmf!" Alec shrieked. "Mmf, mmf!" He thrashed about.

Sebastian observed him closely. "Looks like he is fluent in the language of Mmf!" He declared. "Well, us foreigners know the secret of Whisper language!" With that, they started chanting whispers to intimidate the enemy.

*Whisper*! *Whisper, whisper whisper*! *Whisper whisper*! They whisper-yelled.

Alec freaked out more, flinging his arms and legs around in an attempt to intimidate them, or maybe it was an attempt to escape.

"Quick! We forgot the rope," Jace yelled, whispering of course. They tied Alec up, and as serious as the could as if they were real kidnappers, they hauled Alec into a spare bedroom, planning to leave him there and then afterwards reveal their little joke to him. Sniggering happily, they dragged him inside. But before they could dump him and ditch him, something moved in the shadows.

"HALT IN THE NAME OF THE WHISPER NINJAS! WHO GOES THERE?" Magnus boomed, his voice holding authority.

"By the name of the Angel, Magnus, what is going on?" A little red head yelled. Clary stepped out of the shadows into the half-light-non-shadow-area once more, "Thank god it's you, I thought it was real kidnappers..." She said, trailing off as she stared, taking in the scene before here, a tied-up Alec, a ninja dressed Jace, the rope and blindfold, the glitter-sparkle covered Simon and Sebastian.

"What... dafuq?" Clary said slowly.

"What kind of language does she speak? She must be an Assassin..."

"GUYS! Cut it out, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Her eyes moved to Jace. "Jace? What on earth?" When he didn't reply and looked at the ground she continued "I mean, seriously? A ninja suit?" Silence. "I thought you'd have better taste then that," Clary crossed her arms over her chest. "I mean, really. At least you could have considered a ninja mask, too!"

Sebastian immediately fired up. "Yes, well we are ninjas and proud of it! And we are not afraid to show our faces," He said.

So Clary and Sebastian started to have a heated argument on weather ninjas should wear masks or not.

"Um... Clary? Is that you? Can you help me?" Alec's voice came.

"NOOO! GET HIM!" Everyone yelled except for Clary, and leaped on Alec, wrestling him to the ground. (bed. I mean ground, ouch.)

At that exact moment, the phone in the corner rang. Everyone froze, on top of Alec. "Help!" His muffled voice came when he heard it was silent. "Rape! Clary! Anyone? Help!"

Clary went and answered the phone, looking traumatized. Everyone waited and strained to listen to the conversation, still on top of poor Alec.

"Hello?" That was Clary.

"Clary? Is that you?" It was Isabelle.

"Isabelle! Thank god, I'm at Magnus's, they've kidnapped Alec, and -"

"What?! Clary, i'm coming now -"

"YES! HELP ISABELLE!" Alec cried.

"NOOOO! YOU SHALL NOT UNCOVER THE SECRET OF THE NINJAS! SILENCE HIM!" Sebastian, Simon, Magnus and Jace yelled.

There was a crash, a muffled yelp, and buzzing and Isabelle could hear no more.

"WHAT THE - " Clary screamed, as they boys tackled her to the ground. Then they remembered Alec, and let go of Clary, going to tackle Alec, who was still on the bed, but then still needing to silence Clary, tackled her, and then Alec, and then Clary and then Alec, so they were leaping from Clary to Alec and then back. And then Simon changed directions and Jace followed and then they all crashed into each other but tried to get up and tackle them again but bumped their heads and then fell off the bed, and then tripped over Alec and somehow Clary fell on top of them so they were all on the floor and then the struggled to get up but they couldn't and then at that exact moment to door opened and Maia and Jordan came in and started screaming at the black suit glitter-covered whisper ninjas and the red head assassin and the prisoner Alec and the once-was-a-samurai-but-changed-to-a-ninja-Jace and they all started screaming too and then Alec yelled "Help!" And tried to get up but he fell over because he was tied up in ropes and Maia and Jordan both tried to catch him but tripped over Clary and fell on their faces and then Alec fell on top of them and Sebastian and Simon lunged for their prisoner so they all fell on top of each other again and to make a really really really long sentence a little shorter but not really that short, they all ended up on the floor and covered in glitter.

(Sorry that you had to read that really long paragraph.)

And then Isabelle walked in the room.

"GOD IN HEAVEN, WHAT THE FRICK IS THIS?!"

* * *

**A/N- AND YAY! Super long chapter :3 Ahehehe, hehehe..he..he.. Yeah. I know that chapter was really crazy AND i wrote it at 1:00 in the morning but I just had to write it, you know? Yeah, you might notice my writing style has changed a little bit (in that last long paragraph, it's not usually like that but i wanted to make it sound as chaotic as possible) hope you guys liked it. Tell me what you think. Haha, it totally went off topic but they all needed to come back together to start the game again, you know how it left off last chapter.**

**So, this chapter focuses more on the characters that seemed more Minor in the TMI Truth or Dares earlier in this story. Also, i was in desperate need of bromance. Joking. TEAM SEBMON! Oh, god, that is so wrong. But i wanted to give the smaller characters some of the spotlight, and give you guys a break of Clace. (Don't worry, they'll be back soon!)**

**So thanks again guys, for sticking with me and for my 100th reviewer .**

**See you after my holidays over sees! Yes, I probably won't be able to update then -.- But i'll try to find time to write, and then maybe, just maybe i'll post when i get back ;)**

**Until then! Love you guys!**

**Peace off! Oh, and i forgot to say: MERRY CHRISTMAS! :D Did I tell you? No, silly. That was my other fanfiction. I'm going on a holiday for about 2 and a half weeks, so yeah as i mentioned probably no updates. You can look forward to me coming back! Haha, thanks guys.**

**DauntlessTheBrave**

**xoxox**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N- HEY! I'm back! You miss me? Aww, that's sweet. I missed you guys too. Um, so I read a fan-fiction that inspired me to be like: STOP BEING SO LAZY AND UPDATE YOUR STORY, BETCH! And, START DOING YOUR BETA WORKS, BETCH! So... yes, here we go.**

**Oh, and awesome news! 100 followers . I feel so loved and warm and fuzzy... ahem., ****_DISCLAIMER:_**

**Me:** Don't own, don't care. Me, I'm happy doing Truth 'O Dare for all my wonderful crazy readers! :3

**Cassandra Clare: **Seriously, what happened to her? What did you do to her? What's wrong with her? She's like... normal.

**Me: **WHAT? YOU CALLED ME CRAZIE?! *Bitchslap* OH NO YOU DIDN'T!

**Cassandra Clare: **You slapped me. You slapped ME!

**Me: **Oh, I did? ... OH NO I DID! SORRY CASSIE! HERE LEMME MAKE IT BETTER *slips over and falls on the ground* Owwie. Sorry :( But you know I wuv you and I'm your biggest bestest fan! :3

**Cassandra Clare: **Yeah right. *Walks off rubbing face*

* * *

"I LEAVE YOU ALONE FOR 12 HOURS AND THIS HAPPENS?!" Isabelle screamed.

"AND YOU!" She rounded on Sebastian and Simon. "YOU GUYS WERE MEANT TO BE THE RESPONSIBLE ONES HERE!" She glanced at Jace and Clary. "Okay, _them... _well, they're Jace and Clary. Understandable. But YOU TWO-!" She seethed, storming towards Simon. "You were meant to be the normal ones! NOT GO UTTERLY CRAY-CRAY!"

Jace and Clary had to throw themselves on Isabelle at that moment and restrain her from squashing and even maybe causing severe damage and in this case death to Simon. Jace giggled. "We had to stop her from literally jumping on Simon," He grinned. Clary giggled too. "Jace! You have such a sick mind!" Everyone shrieked.

"Oww..." Said Alec from under the bed.

"ALEC!" Everyone shouted again, remembering Alec. But before anyone could go retrieve Alec from under the bed, Isabelle hauled him out. "MAGNUS! What do you have to say to your gay boyfriend?"

"Isabelle..." Alec groaned.

Jace looked at Clary with wide eyes. "Now he's moaning Isabelle's name?" He whispered. "What a man-whore! Wait, gay-whore. And woman-whore." Clary gave him a look. Jace shut up.

"Um, we're sorry Alec. On the behalf of the Glittery Whisper Ninjas -" Magnus started, but was interrupted by Isabelle.

"No more of this Glittery gay club!" She sighed. "What the actual fuck is wrong with you guys?!" No one answered. "Okay, go on Magnus."

"We're sorry for kidnapping you at six o'clock in the morning and blindfolding you and tying you up and stuffing you in a bedroom and jumping on you. Oh yeah and when we poked you... and I slapped you...And sat on you, and when you fell of the bed, and then when we fell on top you... and- " Now Magnus looked extremely guilty.

Isabelle gaped at them. "You _did _all that?"

"Um," Sebastian finally said, clearing his throat. "Yeah. We kinda did."

Isabelle facepalms for a second. Then she sighs. "Okay... you guys, just..." Everyone suddenly develops a deep interest in their shoes and/or the wooden floorboards of Magnus's house.

"That's it. I'm never leaving any of you home alone!" Isabelle says finally.

"Aww!" Jace and Clary whine. "No fair!"

. . .

A few minutes later, everyone is settled comfortably on the floor, or as close as you can get to 'comfortable', with a seething Isabelle, groaning Alec, and guilty Magnus.

Sebastian clears his throat. "So. Who's first?"

Silence.

"Okay, me. Um... Clary, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Hmm... how would you rate everyone in this room? From one to ten."

Clary stares. "Uh, okay." She sits up.

"Obviously Jace: 10." Everyone rolls their eyes. "Wait, make it 9 and a half."

Jace gasps. "What?! Am I _not _your perfect boyfriend?"

Clary grins. "Sorry. That was for the time when you ate my ice-cream." She sticks her tongue out at him.

He pouts. "Awwhr, fine. You win. I'm sorry for eating your ice-cream... not!" She glares. "What? It was yummy."

"Say sorry!"

"No!"

"Fine! You're a 9!"

"What?!"

"Say you're sorry!"

"But I'm not!"

"Eight and a half..."

"FINE! I'm sorry! I can't be as indecent as a mere eight!"

"Hmm... okay. Nine. But you owe me an ice-cream..."

"Okay. A double scoop. _If_ you give me a nine _and a half_..."

"A triple scoop."

"Damn, woman! You rob me! A triple scoop."

"Deal. Nine and a half it is."

Clary and Jace grin at each other.

"Um..." Isabelle says. "I can't say that's a very fair rating system, but okay, if it works like that for you..."

"I'll get you three ice-creams, Clary!" Simon pipes up. "What do you rate me?"

"Hmm..." Clary ponders. She pokes Simon's skinny arm. "You're a seven."

Simon opens his mouth, then closes it. "Okay. I'm... that's fine. Why a seven?"

Clary purses her lips. "You're a sloppy kisser."

Isabelle and Magnus burst into laughter. "Simon? I kinda like _his _kisses..." Isabelle teases.

"You can have him, Isabelle. He's too mushy for me!" They laugh harder.

Simon laughs too. "Okay, so I'm not the best kisser. What else?"

Clary thinks. "Well, for one, you're skinny -" She pokes his chest, "-you're a vampire -" She points at fangs, "-and you're a nerd."

"Nerd? Nerd is the new sexy!" Simon protests.

"Plus, you play in a geeky band. What's-it's-name."

"For you're information, we are now The Million Dollar Monkeys."

This doesn't seem to help the matter that everyone is rolling on the ground, laughing their heads off.

"Okay," Clary says. "Am I meant to rate the girls, too? That's kinda... lezzo," She makes a face.

"Yes, you have to!" Sebastian smirks. Isabelle giggles.

"Okay, Clary." Isabelle flips her hair. "Anything under eight and you're dead."

"Hmm, Isabelle..." She grins mischievously. "Nine."

"Nine?" Isabelle pouts, hand on hip. "Surely you can do better...?"

"Nah, too tall." Clary laughs as Isabelle flips her off. "Also, you could do with a nicer attitude..."

"Hey! Just cuz it was a dare, doesn't mean you have to diss everyone!" Isabelle shouts over the laughter.

"Sorry Izzy!" Jace laughs. "It's true! And think of how I would feel! I mean, Jace Wayland, Nine and a half? Is the world _mad?"_

Isabelle rolls her eyes. "Okay, Clary. Who next."

"Um, Alec." She gives him a once over. "Hmm... you're pretty cute... just besides the bit where you're gay."

Alec shrugs. Magnus hugs him. "It's okay, Alec. You'll always have me." Alec blushes.

"So... about a seven and a half I think." Clary pauses. "No offence."

"Hey, it's better than me!" Simon shouts.

"Don't worry darling. You're perfect to me!" Magnus says happily. Alec grins, looking embarrassed.

"Okay, Magnus. Apart from the glitter... you're an eight and a half. And then there's the gay issue too."

Magnus shrieks. "EIGHT AND A HALF? DARLING, I'M BISEXUAL! I DO BOTH! I'M A WARLOCK! GLITTERY IS SEXY!"

"Sorry Magnus!" Clary laughs, dodging a handful of glitter.

"IF I'M GOING DOWN, I'M TAKING YOU WITH ME!" He yells, throwing more glitter. "I'LL MAKE YOU GLITTERY TOO!"

"NO! NOT THE FACE!" Jace shrieked jumping out of the way. Magnus ran out of glitter. "Oops. Oh well, I still have like 1000000000000000000 more tubes of glitter," _(By the way does anyone actually know how to say that number? Whoever can say it gets a shout-out next chappie! Cuz I failed and i wanna know lol x_x )_

"Okay... anyways, Sebastian." Clary moved on, a bit weirded out by the fact that Magnus had 1000000000000000000 tubes of glitter. There was an awkward silence when Clary looked at Sebastian.

"Um... well... er..." Clary mumbled. "A... a six?"

Sebastian looked murderous.

"Sorry. It's just that one, you're my brother, which you are a HORRIBLE brother, and two, you're an evil version of Jace, and I don't know why, I just have a feeling that one day, **(SPOILER ALERT! SPOILER ALERT! SPOILER ALERT! SPOILER ALERT! IF YOU HAVEN'T READ CITY OF LOST SOULS, SKIP THIS PARAGRAPH! AND GO READ COLS RIGHT NOW!) **you're going to go full-out evil and try and take over the world with a new race of Shadowhunters except they have demon blood and you're going to bind Jace to you and make him your servant to do whatever you want him to do, and then start this huge war that will kill thousands of people."

The was silence. "What? Just a hunch." Clary shrugged. "Oh yeah, and did I mention that you're kinda a perv? And that you're a man-whore? And you like drink blood or something?... yeah, actually... you might be a four."

Jace cheers. "SUCK IT, BRO!" He taunts. "I'm a _NINE AND A HALF_ and you're sitting on a way-low-to-go _FOUR_!" Jace starts to do a victory dance which includes lots of hip-shaking, butt-whacking, and jumping up and down. Sebastian flicked the finger at him, but Jace already had both fingers up, and was moving them up and down. "SUCK IT, SUCK IT, SUCK IT MOTHERFUCKA!" He yelled.

Everyone was still staring.

Sebastian got up, left the room, came back and emptied an entire bottle of tomato sauce onto Jace's head, who was still dancing.

. . .

After Jace left to have a shower, everyone had settled down... besides Sebastian who was scowling but trying not to look evil at the same time - not like someone who would burn down the world, or seduce his little sister.

"Okay, so that leaves you two." Clary said, nodding at Maia and Jordan, who, up until this point, did not exist entirely. "Where were you guys anyways?" She asked, confused.

"We were discussing the matter of the weather," Jordan said. "It's quite a nice day today, don't you think?" He adds after a pause.

"...yeah. Sure. Whatever. Anyways, I'm rating everyone in this room. You two are the only ones left." Clary informs them.

"What about Chairman Meow?" Magnus asks indignantly, holding up the meowing cat.

"Uhh... I don't think he counts as a person." Clary says, slightly baffled.

"Aww but..." Magnus looks sad, like he's about to cry. Chairman Meow whimpers.

"Okay! I'll rate him!" Clary says quickly, after the look on Alec's face. "Chairman Meow is a 10." She doesn't want to upset Magnus any more.

"Yay!" He holds up the poor cat. "You're a 10, darling!" He grins, pulling out a tube of glitter. "See? I'll make you pretty too!" He uncaps the bottle. Chairman Meow starts meowing and trying to run away. "Behave kitty! Time for a make-over!"

"Magnus!" Alec quickly intercepts. "Stop it. It's already a 10. He doesn't want to be glittery, glittery is sexy remember? It's just a cute innocent little kitty-kat."

Magnus pauses. "You're right." He throws the open tube of glitter over his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Chairman Meow. I should have never tried to pour glitter on you." He hugs Chairman Meow, who purrs.

"HEY!" Jace yells. Everyone turns to see a very glitter-covered Jace standing in the doorway. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" He holds out his arms, which are plastered with the multi-colored rainbow glitter.

"Hey Jace! Since when did you get the great look? It's fantastic, bebe!" Magnus croons, making heart eyes at Jace.

Silence.

(^3^) -Magnus's face.

(-_-) -Alec's face.

(O.o) -Clary's face.

(U_U) -Isabelle's face.

(/)_-) -Simon's face(palm).

(x,X) -Jace's face.

(._.) -Sebastian's face.

(T.T) -Jordan's face.

(*-*) -Maia's face.

=^o.o^= -Chairman Meow's (cat)face.

"I reconsider. Jace, you're a nine." Clary says, wide eyed.

"You deserve a ten, hon!" Magnus giggles.

* * *

**WHO JUST LOVES MAGNUS? I certainly do. Are you one of those people who have glitter all over their room and a sign saying, "JUST ADD A LITTLE GLITTER, BITCH!" Because that's me. Totally.**

**Anyways, who's face was the best? Review your favorite! The best will be on the next chapter. What was your face like? I know what mine was: ^w^ or maybe something like o.e ... but that's just me.**

**Anyways, thanks again for reading... we'll find out Maia and Jordan's ratings next chapter! :P School's starting Monday (hides under bed) but I'll see what I can do!**

**Thanks and see you in hell! (AKA school)  
~DauntlessTheBrave :3**


End file.
